Broken Glass
by The Amazing One
Summary: Broken Glass is shattered, you can never fix it once it's broken. But you can always try to glue it back together but then it's more fragile than anything. Hinata's heart is just like glass and what happens when it breaks? Story on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish i did. However I do own the story plot.

It was damp and cold out. The wind howled and toyed with her dark hair. Nothing could be seen but her pearl colored eyes. They stared deeply through the glass window. She watched tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't feel the cold wind beating on her anymore. She couldn't speak. All she could do was watch. The streets were empty no one wanted to be out on a night like tonight. It started to rain but she ignored the freezing waters. She wasn't dressed properly for the chilly November air. But her mind and heart was on other things. Her world was coming crashing down on her all she knew and loved was gone now. She felt herself falling.

* * *

" Hinata-chan!" Chirped the cheery blonde girl in front of her. It immediately snapped her out of her thoughts. She was at Ino's family's flowershop.

" What is it Ino-chan?" Hinata questioned her best friend. Ino grinned and tucked a hair behind her ear.

" Hinata you'll never guess who's going to take you out to dinner tomorrow night." Ino said in a sing-song manner. Hinata's eyes widened. " Ino h-how many times do I-I have t-to tell you not to set me up on any b-b-blind dates." Hinata said. She had sort of got over her stuttering problem. She only stuttered when she was nervous, or she was around someone scary or Naruto-kun.

" I know Hinata-chan but your going to love me when I tell you who it is." Ino said cheerfully. She watered the forget-me-not's.

" Who?" Hinata asked folding her arms over her chest. Ino's grin grew bigger and she whispered in Hinata's ear. " Naruto." Hinata screamed like a fan girl. " See I knew you'd be happy." Ino chirped then she went off to the back of the store. Hinata followed her ranting on about things.

" Ino, how'd you do it? What shall I wear? Do you mean it's an actual date and not just hanging out. What will we talk about? What if he doesn't' like me? Oh my gosh he's probably going t-t-to hate me. Ino I-I C-c-can't do I-it. You have to h-help me."

" Calm down, Hinata-chan everything will be fine breath in, now Breathe out." Hinata did as she was instructed. But it still didn't calm her nerves. " Now listen to me. We'll have a sleepover tonight at my house to get you ready for tomorrow. We'll invite TenTen and Temari if she's in town. It'll be fun." Ino smiled. That calmed Hinata. ' _TenTen, Ino, and Temari will help me so I don't mess up this date. Everything will be fine._'

* * *

Luckily for them Temari was in town and they had their all girl sleepover. TenTen brought magazines and a book called _"How To Date For Idiots" _Temari brought with her DVD's, her huge fan, and lot's of CD's. Ino provided the snacks, make-up, and clothes and Hinata broughtthe cheesy board games. They started off their slumber party by

playing the most common slumber party game.

" Truth or Dare, Temari?" TenTen asked the spiky haired blonde. They sat in a circle on Ino's flower shaped rug.

" Dare." Temari said with a smirk on her lips. TenTen had her evil smile going as she thought up a dare worthy for the sand kunoichi.

" I dare you to go to streak in front of Shikamaru's house." TenTen now smirked. It was an entertaining site seeing Temari look of complete and utter disgust mixed in with shock of the strange dare concocted by the brunette. " TenTen no need to go blind my teammate I don't want have to do everything for him cause he can't see." Ino said jokingly.

They all laughed except for Temari. Temari stood up and started to strip off her clothes.

" I accept your challenge." She said. Ino and TenTen started laughing. Hinata tried to stifle her laugh she didn't want to be mean to Temari.

5 minutes later Temari, Ino, and TenTen were back from Shikamaru's house. Hinata didn't want to go with them so she stayed behind and watched part of "_ The sixth sense."_ Temari only brought horror movies with her.

" So did you do the dare?" Hinata asked eagerly as Temari climbed through the window with part of her sleeve hanging off her shoulder.

" Yea she did. Let's just say Shikamaru's dad will never be the same." Ino laughed. TenTen was hysterical in giggles she could hardly climb through the window. When she finally got through she fell on the ground and was rolling around laughing. Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit at her friend's silliness.

" Come on TenTen we have other thing's to worry about stop laughing." Ino told her. That didn't work TenTen just laughed harder. Temari pushed Ino a side and kicked TenTen pretty hard in the side which shut her up for awhile.

" TenTen-chan are you alright?" Hinata asked kneeling above TenTen's still body. She sat up and rubbed her side sending a death glare at Temari who only replied with a smirk.

" Yea I'm fine. Thanks Hinata-chan." TenTen said.

" Okay ladies we have to get Hinata ready for her **_date_** tomorrow." Ino chirped. TenTen and Temari's eyes lit up.

" Hinata has a date tomorrow?" Temari asked. Ino nodded her head.

" With who?" TenTen asked a devilish grin forming on her lips. Hinata could feel a blush coming on. She still had problems with blushing.

" Naruto-san." Ino replied. Hinata turned pink at the mention of his name. TenTen and Temari pounced on her.

" The dense idiot finally realized you like him." Temari inquired.

" Not exactly." Hinata mumbled pushing her fingers together. Another habit she had gotten rid of completely.

" I set them up." Ino pointed her thumb at her self proudly. TenTen and Temari now pounced on Ino.

" How'd you get him to ask her out?" TenTen asked. Hinata got closer to the action she wanted to know to how it was possible for her to go to dinner with Naruto tomorrow night.

" Simple, I told him how him and Hinata would make such a cute couple." Ino said. Temari and TenTen eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything because Hinata was there.

The four girls spent the rest of the night doing each other's hair, makeup and clothes, teaching Hinata how to act on her date, and watching scary movies courtesy of Temari. Hinata went off to use the bathroom and Temari and TenTen questioned Ino.

" So _really_ how did you get Naruto to go on a date with Hinata?" They questioned.

" Well…hehe, I told the baka how jealous Sakura-san would be if he went on a date with someone prettier than her and he agreed. But guys here's my plan they will go out to dinner and have a great time Hinata will look beautiful and Naruto will fall madly in love with her and they'll live happily ever after." Ino explained her carefully thought out plan.

" Ino." TenTen whined. " Do you really think it's that easy that it will work."

" Yea Ino, what if Sakura-san actually gets jealous or tries to hurt Hinata by pretending to like him." Temari said.

" Sakura doesn't hate Hinata. She wouldn't do that but if it was me she would." Ino muttered the last part.

" Besides if Sakura even thinks of hurting our Hinata-chan than she's got another thing going for her I'll use her as my practice dummy for target class!" TenTen shouted flames burning in her eyes.

" YEA!" Temari and Ino chimed in.

" What are you guys so pumped up about?" Hinata asked innocently. They all surprised Hinata by running up to her and hugging her. " Um…you guys…I c-can't breath." Hinata squeaked. They loosened up a little but hugged her all apologizing. " Guys what's going on?" Hinata asked.

" We're sorry for if you ever get hurt by Sakura. If you ever do we'll personally take care of her." Ino cried.

" Yea no one messes with our Hinata-chan." TenTen shouted.

" I'll blow her away and get Gaara to kill her if she even tries to mess with your emotions." Temari squeezes Hinata.

_' Oh boy. They're at it again. I wonder what Sakura did to them this time.'_ It wasn't unusual for her friends to go on about protecting everybody from Sakura. It usually happens after Sakura and Ino compete for Sasuke's heart but now she thought they would have gotten over it after Ino stopped crushing on Sasuke. But they haven't.

* * *

The Great Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Uchiha's except for his brother Itachi. Was now tied to his bed by 2 pairs of metal chains. They weren't even the easy kind to break they were really hard to break. Take his word for it he's tried. After he went after Orochimaru, right before he reached their just by a day's journey away from Orochimaru's place

Naruto comes and drags him literally drags him back to Konoha. He of course put up a fight but Naruto tied him

up and gagged him. How do you beat a guy who's so good at tying him up and has strong chains and hard to break

metal locks.

Oh and you'll never guess who his guardian is to make sure he doesn't run away. The PERVERTED SAGE!!!

They had Jiraiya babysit him. It was so not fun hearing his perverted romance novel before he goes to sleep each

night. Which is forced upon him. He'd spend all night awake and try to escape if Jiraiya's books weren't so damn

perverted that he tries to sleep before they get to the disgusting scenes with PICTURES! The worst part of all is

when Jiraiya isn't babysitting him NARUTO IS!!! Spending time with the person who is preventing him from leaving

isn't the peachiest thing in the world. But lucky for him tomorrow night Naruto had a date and Jiraiya couldn't come

so he may not have a babysitter. Which would be lucky for him. He could finally try to escape again and have time to

think of a good plan. Hm. He could bite the chains. Naw that won't work. He needed a good plan. Hmmm. I GOT IT!

* * *

Naruto was a little worried about leaving Sasuke in the care of Gaara. He was afraid that on of them would kill the other. Gaara was in town with his brother and sister and wasn't happy that the Hokage was putting him to work on his so called _" vacation" _so of course Naruto should be worrying.

He wasn't exactly excited for the date he was just hoping Sakura would be there and just to make sure she was he sent her a letter that told her to go to the restaurant and he signed it anonymous. Ino told him to pick Hinata up from her house so that's where he went. He rung the doorbell a couple of times before Temari answered it.

" Is Hinata here?" He asked her. Temari smirked.

" Yea just wait a minute she'll be down in a little while." Temari stated then left Naruto guessed to go a fetch Hinata. Then Ino and TenTen came down.

" Naruto come over here for a second." Ino said inviting him in with a sly grin on her face. TenTen had a scowl on hers.

" What is it?" He asked. Ino and TenTen backed him up to a wall.

" Naruto, you know that Hinata's are best friend, right?" TenTen asked him. " Right." He replied. " Then you know that we would kill for her right." TenTen said flames burning in her eyes. Scaring Naruto a bit.

" So what's your point?" He asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

" Are point is you better not hurt her!" Ino said jabbing him with her finger on his chest to get the point across. The 16 year old boy just stared at her with a look that says ' You know me better.'

Hinata came down. She looked gorgeous. She had a flowing pink skirt on that reached her knees. A white tank top and on top of it was a pink flowery blouse that was unbuttoned showing off the tank top and a pink crystal flower pendant she wore around her neck. Her hair was shoulder length and part of her bangs were held up with a flower courtesy of the Yamanaka flower shop. Naruto just gasped she was gorgeous. He never knew Hinata to be so pretty.

" Well let's go Hinata." He said pulling her out before they interrogated him. Hinata turned pink.

* * *

They had just started the main course and Hinata was filled with glee. Except for the fact that her friends were spying on her. She spotted Ino at the table beside them wearing a silly purple hat with a feather sticking out at the top and a pair of giant black sunglasses shaped like a square. She also had a matching purple boa to go with the hat.

The table behind them had Temari sitting at it wearing a elegant light green kimono with a white purple obi. She had a mini paper fan with flowers on it hiding most of her face but her pigtails stuck out.

TenTen had a plastic baby doll and was dressed up in a messy hair do and clothes that appeared to be covered in baby spittle and puke.

Hinata laughed silently to herself as she looked at their strange costumes just to spy on her date. Naruto of course couldn't figure out who they were.

After the main course came dessert. Naruto kept staring at the door and Hinata noticed a pink-head pop in. She sighed in sadness. From the corner of her eye she saw Ino glaring at Sakura who now entered. Of course Sakura noticed them all and came by Hinata and Naruto' s table.

" HI Naruto-san, Hinata-chan." Sakura greeted in her oh-so high pitched voice. Temari and TenTen joined Ino in the glaring. They unlike their naïve friend knew what was going on.

Sakura pulled up a chair and sat by them. She sat closer to Naruto than Hinata. Temari was ready to throw her paper fan at Sakura.

" So what are you two doing?" Sakura asked innocently sending Ino a death glare, that went unnoticed by Hinata and Naruto.

" We're on a DATE." Naruto said saying date in a loud clear voice so Sakura could hear him.

" Oh really." Sakura crossed her legs and sent Ino a sly grin, meaning she was planning something.

Ino stared at TenTen and Temari as in warning them to get ready and fight.

" Naruto, I never knew you liked Hinata." Sakura said trying to make it sound like it hurt her as much as possible.

Hinata noticed Ino get up out of her seat. _' Oh no. She's going to do something. She might ruin my date. Why's she getting up anyway it's not like Sakura's doing anything really horrible or is she?' _Hinata wondered.

When Ino got up so did Temari and TenTen and they walked over to Hinata's table. Hinata just hid her face in her arms unable to watch what will happen next. Hinata heard them as they started yelling at Sakura but she tried to block out all the noise and she succeed she was a little tired from staying up the previous night so soon she found herself drifting off to sleep.

" SAKURA YOU BITCH! How DARE YOU COME HERE AND RUIN THEIR DATE!" Ino screamed at Sakura pulling her up by her hair.

" Oh whatever do you mean?" Sakura asked innocently putting on her innocent act for Hinata and Naruto although she didn't know Hinata had fallen asleep.

" YOU KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS SAKURA-TEME!" TenTen shouted at Sakura.

" HEY, TENTEN, INO STOP BLAMING SAKURA-CHAN! SHE DIDN'T KNOW!!" Naruto yelled at them. Temari glared at him.

" Naruto, I have a confession to make. I'm jealous." Sakura said batting her eyelashes and staring at him in a cute manner with her teal colored eyes. She heard Ino gasp.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura the girl of his dreams. The girl he'd been chasing around for 4 years finally likes him back. Ino was right.

" Sakura-chan, you want to go get some ramen?"

' _NOOOOOOO!' _Ino wanted to shout. _' Naruto was supposed to like Hinata. Oh I feel bad for Hinata-chan. IT'S ALL THAT EVIL WITCHE'S FAULT! SAKURA YOUR SO GONNA PAY' _Ino thought raging with anger.

" But Naruto-san, your on a date with Hinata." TenTen whined.

" Yeah, but the date was only to get Sakura jealous and it worked." Naruto stated. Sakura eyed Ino suspiciously.

" Oh really. Does Hinata-chan know this Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked slyly her eyes shifting their gaze on Ino, TenTen, and Temari who was rather silent.

" Well, yeah I think so. Ino set the date up." Naruto said. Which caused a smirk to set it self on Sakura's mouth.

" Oh really." Sakura said. She stared at Hinata who didn't do or say anything. _' Why isn't she screaming at the top of her lungs or killing Ino. Maybe she's crying, or blushing madly and crying and doesn't want anyone to see her. Yeah that's it.' _Sakura thought.

" Sakura-yarou, Naruto-teme. Just go **now**." Temari said sternly.

" Okay we're going, C'mon Sakura-chan." Sakura yelped as Naruto tugged her away from the scene.

" Oh my gosh, Hinata are you okay?" Ino bent over on the table and stared at Hinata who didn't respond.

" She's asleep." Temari said.

" Really?" TenTen asked shocked.

" Yep."

" So she didn't hear any of it. So she's okay?" Ino asked Temari with hope in her eyes. Temari just nodded.

" We better wake her up and figure out away to explain this all of it." TenTen stated.

* * *

Hinata woke up to find herself in familiar surroundings. As she blinked a couple of times everything became clearer. She was in her bedroom. She sat up on her bed and saw TenTen, Ino, Temari, and Hanabi. TenTen had fallen asleep on Hinata's keyboard for her computer. Ino lay on the ground sleeping on the shag carpet, Temari was opposite of Ino also sleeping and Hanabi had her head lay on Temari's lap. Hinata smiled to herself to see them all sleeping peacefully. Hinata got up and went to the kitchen and asked the maid to fix them up some tea. Hinata then thought of what happened before. Her friends ruined her date and she fell asleep. They must have brought her home. The maid had finished with the tea so Hinata took it up to her room and placed it on her nightstand. Then she went off to the training grounds.

Ino picked herself off the ground and rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her hands. When everything became clear she saw that Hinata was missing from her bed. So she got up and woke up Temari. When Temari sat up, Hanabi woke up.

" Where's Hinata-nee chan?" Hanabi asked sleepily.

" I don't know, she probably is just somewhere in the Hyuuga estate." Ino said.

" Yea probably." Temari agreed with her.

* * *

Hinata walked to the training grounds. She felt someone's chakra level and it was pretty powerful. She snuck around behind the trees to find a person training. She activated her byakugan and looked through the trees. There beating up a training post was Uchiha Sasuke. She had heard from Naruto that he was under house arrest he was not allowed to leave his room. _' Did he escape? No they probably just let him out to train. But Tsundae-sama wouldn't let him out to become stronger. I have to do something.'_ Hinata thought. She walked up to him.

" Uchiha-san." She called out quietly her voice so soft and inaudible. But Sasuke could still here her. _' Isn't that the Hyuuga heiress. What was her name again? Himara, no that's not right I think it's Hinata?' _Sasuke thought staring at the petite Hyuuga girl.

" What do you want?" He spat out at her more harshly than he intended to.

Hinata gulped. Sasuke always intimidated her and sometimes even scared her. " Um…A-aren't y-you supposed to….um be u-un-under h-h-ho-house arrest."

He smirked. Then remembered how Gaara had just let him go. Without saying a word. " Not anymore."

" Oh…um…but I-I think y-your su-supposed to um….b-be there." She squeaked.

Sasuke had heard that she had pretty much gotten over her stuttering problem but he didn't it believe it after hearing her. _' Why is she trembling. She's afraid of me isn't she. I could have some fun with her.' _Sasuke thought.

Hinata noticed Sasuke walking closer to her. She started to walk backwards until she hit a tree and he was really really close to her. _' AHHH! Why is Sasuke so close to me.' _Hinata's brain went into panic mode. " Sasuke-san, um… y-your

Too close." Hinata muttered. Sasuke just smirked.

" But Hinata, I want to be closer to you than this." He whispered into her ear.

Hinata practically fainted. He was too close and wanted to get closer. _' I have to do something.'_

Her byakugan was still activated. She hit him with her gentle fist technique. Sasuke fell to the ground muttering curses under his breath. Hinata however ran away as far away from him as she could.

Sasuke smirked. _' Hmm. I could have some more fun with her. Hyuuga Hinata what makes you tick.?' _He asked himself.

* * *

Okay this is my first story ever so please don't be too harsh if you review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura would be dead.

* * *

-2 Chapter 2: The Rules

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted with love. She had talked Tsundae into giving Sasuke more freedom all he needed was a guard to follow him everywhere he went and Sakura planned herself to be it.

" What is it Sakura." He rolled his eyes.

" I have great news for you, your no longer under house arrest. You still need a guard to follow you around but you can go anywhere you like that's in Konoha. You get to pick any chunin level ninja from Konoha to be your guard. But since I convinced Tsundae, you'll pick me, right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke perked up with the news. _' Anyone I want huh. I wonder if that includes Hinata. Probably does she's a chunin right.'_ Sasuke smirked.

" No, sorry Sakura. I've got another girl planned." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

" It isn't that INO-PIG IS IT!" She yelled the last part balling her hands in fists.

" No it isn't. Good bye Sakura." He retreated leaving her to think of the possibilities.

* * *

" Hokage-sama."

" Yes Sasuke, what is it?" Tsundae asked him.

" I know who I want as my guard." He replied dryly.

" Okay who is it?"

" Hyuuga Hinata." He tried very hard not to smirk but it just came naturally.

" Okay, I'll arrange for that now leave." Tsundae kicked him out.

* * *

Hinata walked into the Hokage tower. She was summoned by Tsundae, and she didn't know why. She really didn't want to find out either. After all she was a useless Kunoichi she couldn't do anything right. She was even a terrible medic-nin yea she may have had great ointments but that was it.

She entered Tsundae's office.

" Hello." Hinata greeted.

" Good Afternoon Hinata-chan. Come over here." Tsundae motioned her to come by the desk. Hinata obeyed.

" Yes Tsundae-sama."

" Hinata, I want you to guard Sasuke-kun. Which means you have to go everywhere he goes and make sure he doesn't try to escape."

" Wha-What…Tsundae-sama, I-I'm s-sorry but I can't do it." Hinata stuttered. _' After my encounter with Sasuke today I can't guard him.'_

" Why not Hinata-chan. Do you have problems with Sasuke-kun that I should know about. Like ex-boyfriend, lost love, an affair, perhaps."

" NO..no nothing like that Tsundae-sama." Hinata guaranteed her. " I guess I'll do it." She sighed.

" Good. You'll start tomorrow morning. Good bye Hinata-chan." Hinata bowed and left.

* * *

" It's so unfair." Hinata had just finished telling Ino, TenTen, and Temari about her day. They still hadn't mentioned to her what happened during her date.

" Yea your right. You want me to get Gaara to kill him so you won't have to deal with Sasuke." Temari suggested.

" No. Temari it's fine I guess I'll just have to do it. Yes I'll do it to prove to everyone that I'm not worthless." Hinata said.

Ino just stared at her friend wide eyed. Hinata truly was a strong person on the inside. She was able to do things that Ino could never do. But she had such a fragile heart. Ino had to fix things she wouldn't let Sakura break Hinata's heart by being all lovey dovey with Naruto. Ino was going to protect her friend no matter what.

" TenTen you've been really quiet are you okay?" Ino who was lying on Hinata's bed asked. They all looked at were TenTen was to see she was asleep.

" TenTen WAKE UP!" Temari shook her only to accidentally bang her head on a bookcase. TenTen let out a loud snort than starting snoring.

" TenTen get up it's no time to sleep." Ino shook her but to no avail she wouldn't wake up.

" I know how to wake her up." Hinata said then she got up and left the room. She came back with a 3 ice cubes in her hand and she stuck them down TenTen's shirt. 5 minutes later and TenTen was running around screaming. They all couldn't help but laugh.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" She shouted after successfully getting the ice out of her shirt. She pulled out 3 shuriken and threw it at them. Everyone in Konoha knew TenTen had really good aim. She succeed in hitting them all on the shoulder. Blood dripped down onto Hinata' s white carpet staining it.

" Hey what's all the noise about?" Neji asked. He came in to see 3 girls bleeding and TenTen holding her bloody shuriken that she just pulled out of their shoulders.

" TenTen what did you do to them?" Neji asked wide eyed.

" Uh nothing." TenTen said innocently.

Neji didn't believe her, he ran over to Ino, Temari and Hinata.

" Are you guys okay?"

" Yea we're fine Neji-niisan." Hinata assured him. But he got out some bandages and bandaged Ino and Temari's shoulders. Hinata wouldn't let him bandage hers.

" Guys be careful." He said then left. They all broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_' Why didn't she cry or do anything. I'm surprised she hasn't committed suicide yet. What if she didn't see what happened it's possible, right? She did have her head down the whole time she probably couldn't hear us or something. Looks like this going to be tougher than I thought.' _Sakura thought. She was in front of the ramen shop were Hinata and Naruto were talking about _her_ Sasuke-kun.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up at 5am, she then took a warm bath, had 2 rice balls filled with fruit, and some green tea, got dressed, and went off to start her mission.

She walked to the Uchiha estate figuring Sasuke would be there since it was his house and where else would he go at 6:09 in the morning.

She knocked on his door. No answer. She knocked again more loudly. Still no answer. _' What if Sasuke-san ran away, Oh no If he ran away then I failed the mission before I even began. I have to go in there.'_ Hinata used her Gentle fist technique to break the door open. She ran inside and went up the stairs. She had never been into Sasuke's house before so she didn't know were anything was but thanks to Ino's former stalker days she knew his room was the first door on the right upstairs.

She almost broke down the door trying to get in. She ran inside and stopped in her tracks to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. Hinata sighed of relief. _' Sasuke didn't run away, he was just sleeping. He then should really get a doorbell to be able to hear it when people come.' _Hinata sat on a chair far away from his bed and watched him sleep. That was her mission right to watch Sasuke all day.

Hinata could tell from the way he was turning around so much that he was having a nightmare. _' Should I wake him up? Or should I just let him finish his nightmare? No I can't let him continue this. I know if I was having a nightmare I'd want someone to wake me up.'_ She got up off her chair and shook Sasuke awake. He wasn't as hard as TenTen was to wake up. He grumbled a little bit before opening his eyes.

* * *

There standing right in front of him was his first victim. Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke smirked.

" Hinata would you like to join me in bed?" He asked her pulling her closer to him.

" NO! I mean no, thank you." Her face turned pink.

" Are you sure Hinata I really would like it." She turned pinker.

" No." She said sternly but her lip trembled a bit. She then turned and left closing the door behind her. He knew she'd probably just wait downstairs.

Sasuke only had 2 priorities right now and they were. Get every one in the village to hate him, and go to Orochimaru's. There were only 2 people in the village that would be hard for him to get to hate him. Those were Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata doesn't hate people. He didn't even think the word hate was even in her vocabulary. She only feared or loved everybody but never hated.

Naruto wouldn't hate Sasuke because he knows what Sasuke's planning so no matter what he won't let himself hate Sasuke. But Sasuke figured he could kill 2 birds with one stone.

He heard about Naruto's date with Hinata from Gaara. So obviously Naruto must like Hinata and everyone knows Hinata likes Naruto. So Sasuke would just try to get to Hinata. It was fun pretending to like her after all and see her run off. Naruto would hate Sasuke for stealing Hinata from him and Hinata would hate Sasuke for ruining her relationship. Simple as that. Then he could make everyone else hate him. But if he could succeed in getting Naruto and Hinata to hate him then Neji would hate him even more, Ino, TenTen, Temari and her siblings would hate him, Ino's parents would hate him. It all pretty much revolved around Hinata and Naruto. Since everyone wants to see them together. His plan was flawless.

* * *

" S-Sasuke-san." Hinata called out to him.

" What is it Hinata-chan." She flinched they hardly knew each other and he was calling her Hinata-**_chan_**.

" Um…there's a n-ninja outside your door." She said.

" What?" He asked.

" N-ninja, outside." She pointed to the door. Sasuke got up and looked through the window there was nobody outside. But if their truly were ninja then they'd be hiding.

" Hinata can you tell me the exact location and maybe even which village there from?" He asked her.

" Hai." Hinata activated her byakugan. " 10 meters west in the bushes, 2 ninja both sand."

_' There were only 3 sand-village ninja visiting Konohagakure, and they were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Could they be here.' _Sasuke opened his front door and walked outside.

" I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE SO COME ON OUT!" He shouted. He heard some mumbling and then spotted bright red hair coming from the bushes.

" Kankuro, Gaara what are you two doing here?" He asked them.

" Temari made us spy on you to make sure the Hyuuga girl's okay." Gaara replied.

" Hello." Hinata greeted them with her soft voice.

" Hey Hinata what's up." Kankuro greeted her.

" Oh um nothing, would you like to come in for some tea?"

" Yea sure that sounds awesome." Kankuro followed Hinata inside. Sasuke was just confused so was Gaara.

" Hinata what tea are you giving him?" Sasuke rushed inside after her. Gaara just walked in amused.

* * *

Hinata had made tea and miso soup. The one part Sasuke didn't know about was that Hinata was taking her mission very seriously. If she had to watch him 24/7 then she would. Just to prove that she wasn't completely worthless and if Sasuke tried anything she wouldn't hesitate to attack him.

After Gaara and Kankuro left Hinata gathered up enough courage to tell Sasuke the ground rules.

" Sasuke-san."

" Hn." He didn't like having visitors.

" I think it's t-time I tell y-you the rules." She said as firmly as she could.

" Rules." Sasuke chuckled

" Yes. Like rule number 1. You are not allowed to fight anyone unless it's for defense."

" What?" His eyes widened.

" Rule Number 2. Your have to eat three healthy meals a day."

" Huh?" Her rules were confusing him.

" Rule number 3. No leaving the house without me."

" I know that one already." He muttered under his breath.

" Rule number 4. You have to go everywhere I go."

" Excuse Me?" This was his house and she was making up rules for him.

" And Rule number 5. No taunting, teasing, insulting, yelling, or saying anything me to anyone." She almost smirked and the look on Sasuke's face.

_' This girl needs to be put in her place.'_ Sasuke got up and shoved Hinata into the wall. He put his two hands onto the wall almost as two stop her from trying to escape.

" Hinata, listen to my rules. There's only one rule and that is I do whatever I want and you won't be able to stop me." He said simply.

Hinata used her Gentle fist technique and made it a little stronger than usual. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain.

" We'll see." Hinata mumbled.

* * *

Hinata's being diabolical isn't she. No not really but she does have something planned. And two all those who sent me reviews thankyou.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan B

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

-3 Chapter 3: Plan B

" Okay girls, we can't tell Hinata about her date disaster." Ino told TenTen and Temari.

" Then what are we supposed to do, lie to her?" TenTen asked.

" No. We fix everything. We'll go to plan B." Ino announced her eyes twinkling more than usual.

" Plan B?" TenTen and Temari both asked.

" Yes. Plan B."

* * *

Within half an hour TenTen, Temari, and Ino were standing in front of Naruto's apartment door. Ino was holding a big pot of Ramen. Temari rang the doorbell.

" Hello." Naruto answered.

" Hi Naruto, we came to talk to you about your date." Ino said with a false grin plastered on her face.

" Look if you're here to bash on Sakura then you can just leave now." Naruto stated.

" Of course not, Naruto-**_kun_** whatever would make you think that." Ino cooed.

" Um…okay I guess you guys could come in. What 's in the pot?"

" Some of Hinata's famous miso ramen." TenTen said.

Naruto's eyes lightened up and he quickly showed them to the kitchen.

" Hey, Naruto where's your bathroom? I gotta go." Temari asked.

" 3rd door down the hall to your left, or is it right?" Naruto then started using his hands to figure out which was left and which was right. Ino rolled her eyes.

" Naruto, come sit down and have some ramen." Ino suggested.

" SURE!" He said enthusiastically

" Now, Naruto you know how you ditched Hinata on your date." Ino reminded him.

" Yea." He said in between bites of ramen.

" Don't you think that's a little unfair. Right? You owe her a date now. It's only fair that you take her out on a proper date without the ditching. Sakura even suggested it." Ino said milking the cow (A/N: It's an expression.)

" Really. Well I guess that sounds right. Sakura-chan so sweet isn't she."

" Yea she is." _' NOT!!! That billboard brow is far from sweet she's rotten!!!'_ Ino thought.

Naruto's ninja skills must have been really bad because he didn't notice TenTen sneak off somewhere and Temari hadn't come back from the bathroom yet.

* * *

Hinata cleaned the kitchen up. Dusted off the living room and made some tea. Ino said she had to tell her something important today. She couldn't guess what it was. Sasuke watched her the whole time smirking and saying random things about good housewife, and hot French maid. Hinata tried to ignore him for the most part. Her mission was to make sure he didn't run off to Orochimaru's but they never said anything about her torturing him. But she didn't have it in her heart to hurt him unless he got to close. What kind of Kunoichi was she?

KNOCK-KNOCK!!!!

Hinata hurried off to answer the door.

" GUESS WHAT!" Ino chirped happily.

" Hello Ino." Hinata greeted. She heard Sasuke groan in the background.

Ino walked in glared at Sasuke, who she now hated, and sat on the couch across from him. Hinata sat next to her.

" Guess who you have a date with Friday night?" Ino smiled.

" Ino-chan, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to go on any blind dates." Hinata stated.

Sasuke stared amused. He could have sworn for a minute Hinata's eyes had a burning look.

" No Hinata-chan it's not a blind date. It's NARUTO!" Hinata almost jumped into Ino's arms. But instead she hugged her.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you."

" Hinata, no need to thank me. Anyways you didn't thank me this much on your first date with him." Sasuke's ears perked up at this. _' So she has gone on a date with him before. Now I can be assured that I'll get them both to hate me.'_

Hinata's happy face turned to a frown.

" What's wrong?" Ino asked with concern in her eyes.

" I have to watch him." Hinata mumbled low enough for only Ino to hear.

" Don't worry I have a plan." Ino said with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Sorry it was short. Oh and too **Elsie-neechan**: The first paragraph was sort of a something that was going to happen in the future but the rest o it I'm not sure could be called a flashback more of the beginning of where that happened. That opening paragraph was more really of the breaking of the glass. If you catch my drift.


	4. Chapter 4: Guests, Evil Plans, and CURRY

-4 Chapter 4: Guests, Evil Plans, and Curry!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

" Sakura." Ino called out to her #1 enemy. 

" What is it Ino-pig?"

" How would you like to watch Sasuke-san Friday night?" Ino asked her with a false smile.

" I'D LOVE TO! Wait what's the catch?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

" There's no catch, Hinata just has a date that night and can't watch him." Ino stated.

" A date with who?"

" Shikamaru-kun, it's a blind date I set them up on and if you don't watch Sasuke she'll have an excuse not to go on the date." Ino lied.

" OKAY THEN I'LL DO IT!"

* * *

_Bluish black hair flowed through the wind. Pearl colored eyes stared at him sadly. A tiny petite mouth spoke so softly he couldn't hear the words coming out. But when he read the lip movements it seemed to be mouthing ' Save me.' Why would she be asking him to save her it's not like he cared for her or she cared back for him. It was simply a mission for her and a chance to ruin a relationship for him. They didn't speak to each other often. They didn't know each other at all. But now she was asking him to save her? A girl he hardly knew and was trying to get to hate him. He refused to do it. Then darkness came and she was engulfed with it she fell it seemed like she was screaming from her mouth movements but he couldn't hear it. As if something were blocking his ears. Just like something was blocking his heart._

Sasuke opened his eyes to see none other than the girl in his dreams. Hyuuga Hinata staring at him with somewhat a worried expression on her face.

" What is it?" He asked rather coldly. Hinata backed away a bit blushing a little.

" Y-you, were t-talking in y-your s-sleep. S-so I was w-wo-worried." She stuttered.

He smirked. " Oh really. Does that mean your finally going to admit your deep passionate love for me?"

Her eyes widened. " Um…no. S-sorry but I-I don't f-feel that w-way a-about y-you."

" Then why are you stuttering babe." She blushed furiously. Sasuke just smirked again.

" I-I'm n-not s-stuttering." She defended rather poorly.

" Alright whatever you say, Hinata-**_Hime_**." Her eyes widened again since when did he use that suffix with her or any other girl any way.

* * *

Sasuke finally got out of bed and went downstairs to his kitchen were he followed the scent of curry. _' Who makes curry for breakfast?'_ He wondered. He saw 4 familiar figures with Hinata in the kitchen eating curry. 

" HINATA WHY THE HELL ARE NEJI, ROCK LEE, GAARA, AND KANKURO IN MY KITCHEN!" He screamed.

" That's no way to talk to guests." Neji said.

" GUESTS, NOBODY INVITED YOU!"

" We invited ourselves over and Hinata was kind enough to let us in." Gaara stated.

" HINATA WHY'D YOU LET THEM IN!"

" R-rule number s-six." Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke looked at her bewildered. She had only told him 5 rules how could their be a sixth.

" Y-you never let m-me finish m-my r-rules, rule n-number s-six is I get to have any g-guest I w-want over." She said with a bit of confidence.

" HINATA-CHAN THIS CURRY IS MAGNIFECENT IT'S SO SUPERB CAN I HAVE MORE?!?" Lee asked.

Hinata nodded and gave Rock Lee more curry. While everyone else had some sweat drops except for Gaara who's to cool to have a sweat drop.

" Sasuke just eat some curry and forget we're here." Kankuro suggested. Using his puppet to force Sasuke to sit.

He ate the curry by force from a puppet but had to admit it was pretty good. Hinata was an excellent curry chef. He's avoided her other meals so doesn't know if any of those are good. Gaara told Sasuke how he had to treat Hinata better or Temari would have a fit and the only reason Kankuro and him were even here was because Temari was scary when she was angry. Neji came to visit because his uncle made him and Rock Lee wanted to come just because Hinata made great curry.

* * *

" Hey Kakashi can you help me out with something?" Kurenai asked the silver-haired jounin. 

" Sure what do you need help with?" He asked her.

" Well I just got back from a mission to capture a missing nin in the village hidden in the waterfalls and I heard something about Orochimaru planning something big. I already told Tsundae-sama but she said not to worry about it till it comes. I want to get some information to be prepared at the least will you help me?" She asked.

" Hmm. Getting info on Orochimaru without leaving the confides of Konoha. Sounds tricky…………but I'll do it." He smiled.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gave Kakashi a big hug. He blushed.

He had always had a small crush on Kurenai but always assumed she was with someone. When they were younger it was Obito, then in their teen years after Obito died it was Iruka, and later on Hayate. Now it was Asuma. She always had a guy and Kakashi never had a shot with her. So he pretty much gave up. But now he had a lot more hope.

* * *

" HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU READY YET!" Ino called Hinata down. 

" ALMOST INO, TELL NARUTO-KUN TO HOLD ON A MINUTE LONGER!" She called in her loudest voice which was barely heard by Ino.

A couple of minutes later Hinata came down wearing a silky purple kimono with a flower design in a lighter shade of purple. Her hair was put up in a cute little bun. She had some pink blush on her cheeks that hid her blushing face. Her lips were dabbed with a light shade of pink lip gloss. She wore earthy toned eye shadow which intensified the color of her eyes. She had diamond chandelier earrings that went straight down. Naruto just gasped and Sasuke didn't believe what he saw.

* * *

Next time: Hinata's Big Date. What will happen? Will anyone ruin it? Will Hinata find out about her date disaster last time? I haven't written yet so I don't know. But I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed. THANKS EVERYBODY!!!!!! Sorry if this seems short but it was 3 pages on Microsoft Word. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

-5 Chapter 5: The Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was 7:15 pm when Naruto and Hinata arrived at the festival. Their were lanterns hung everywhere. Little children playing tag. Older people scolding the children. Young lovers enjoying the festival. Such as Naruto and Hinata.

" HEY HINATA YOU LOOK REALLY PRETTY!" Naruto screamed over the loud noises coming from the crowd.

" Um…thank y-you Naruto, you l-look really g-good too." Hinata blushed.

" COOL, LET'S GO GET SOME CARAMEL COATED APPLES!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her to the stand offering free coated apples.

* * *

" SASUKE-KUN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE EVERYWHERE YOU ARE!" Sakura banged on the bathroom door trying to impose on his bath.

" Damn. Sakura. No Damn Ino for getting Sakura to watch me. I sound like I'm being baby sat. Ugh." Sasuke muttered on the other side of the door trying to take a bath.

" C'MON SASUKE-KUN LET ME IN OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

" I'M TRYING TO BATHE, LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

" BUT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura whined.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat in a tiny little canoe made for two. It was part of the festival rides. It drifted slowly in the water. You could see the late summer flowers. There were water lilies in the forest. There were some cherry blossom petals drifting in the water which made a beautiful sight. The fireflies flew about lighting up the night sky. The wind blew a little just enough to make the most beautiful, subtle, romantic seen ever. Hinata thought the night was just perfect.

" N-Naruto-kun I really h-had a fun t-time." Hinata stuttered.

" REALLY ME TOO!" Naruto said with his usual loud voice. " But I never thought I'd have this much fun I was just doing this as a favor for you." His voice softened a bit but his words were harsh.

" W-what do you mean a favor?" Hinata asked her heart stopped beating waiting for his response.

" Oh, I mean how I ditched you and went to get some ramen with Sakura-chan on our date." Hinata thought back to her date with Naruto. Before she dozed off Ino had started yelling at Sakura about something and then Hinata fell asleep. No ditching happened while she was awake. But he said he went to get some ramen with Sakura which means he either ditched her cause she was asleep and he was still hungry or he liked Sakura enough to ditch his own date to go on one with her. Either way that was no way to treat anyone. Hinata was upset.

" Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto asked her.

She got up and dived into the water, tears threatening to fall. She swam to shore and ran in her soaking wet kimono to the only place she could seek guidance.

* * *

" Sasuke-kun let me seeee." Sakura whined, trying to see his cut.

" No, it's fine."

" But don't you want me to kiss it and make it better." She said.

" No." He spat out coldly.

" Sasuke-kun why don't you love me?" She asked.

" Because your annoying." He replied.

" Sasuke but I love you." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

* * *

" Hinata-chan why are you all wet?" Ino opened the door to see her best friend all soggy.

" Ino…he doesn't like me." Hinata cried into Ino's shoulder soaking Ino's shirt.

" Oh Hinata I'm so sorry. Go up to my room and change into some dry clothes and I'll be up in a while and we can talk about it. Okay?"

" O-okay." Hinata stuttered for the first time in a long while with her friend. Which wasn't good Hinata only stuttered around people that intimidated, scared, or made her nervous, and Naruto.

20 minutes later and Ino had come up with the perfect comfort food. Chocolate. She made hot chocolate, she got a 2 slices of chocolate cake, some s'mores, a super size Hershey bar with almonds.

" He doesn't like me." Hinata sniffed.

Ino couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. Well it actually was. So she had to help her friend in need. She brushed some of Hinata's hair out of her face and looked tentatively at her.

" Are you gonna be okay?" Ino asked worried.

" I'm...sniff…. not sure." She replied.

" Well, Hinata you know there's going to be other guys. Like Gaara. He could be a great guy I think. Well how about, Kiba. Wait no not that perv, how about Shino, wait no, hmmm Shikamaru, eh he's too lazy, Chouji he's engaged, he's so young too. Kankuro, no he's a perv to. There really are no great guys anymore are there. Bleh who needs guys anyway. We're women we are independent we don't need love any way. We'll have enough time to go husband shopping when we're older, right."

Hinata chuckled a bit. She was feeling better.

* * *

" GET AWAY FROM ME SAKURA!" Sasuke tried to push Sakura off of his bed.

" But Sasuke-kun won't you be cold with these light blanket**_s_**?" Sakura asked while hugging Sasuke harder.

" SAKURA GET OFF ME NOW!" He tried his hardest to push her off. Oh how happy he was that Hinata was coming back tomorrow.

* * *

Well here's Chapter 5. Thank the pumpkin pie that Demo-san offered if I wrote this chapter. Too bad I can't really have pumpkin pie. PUMPKINPIE ROCKS!


	6. Chapter 6: Inner Conversations

6- Chapter 6: Inner Conversations

* * *

You know how some people build things up way too much and then when it doesn't happen they're more depressed then they should be. That's how Hinata was feeling that morning. She had slept over at Ino's house. Ino suggested it so Sasuke could be tortured even more. Hinata knew she should be more grateful. At least what happened to her was something minor and just disappointment. It's nothing to what happened to Ino on March 23, 2 years ago. That is what broke Ino's heart and made her the independent woman she was now. Although Hinata didn't know what actually happened do to a mission she was on that day; TenTen and obviously Ino knew but Hinata didn't want to bring back her memories of that day so she just never asked.

Hinata got off of the fold up bed Ino had set up for her and looked around the room for her. Ino's bedroom was a lime green wall, with wood flooring and lot's of posters and clutters of random girl stuff. Some weapons were placed on a desk and scrolls rolled up neatly. Hinata went down stairs.

She found Ino cooking breakfast. She was making Hinata's favorite's foods. Hinata sat down at the table and they ate together chatting about random and useless things like gossip.

* * *

Sasuke hated to admit this but he couldn't wait for Hinata to come back. Sakura was pure torture, and have you ever seen her in the morning. That's scary. He wondered if all girls looked scary in the morning. He remembered his mom always looked perfect even 3 o'clock am when Sasuke would wake her up because he had a nightmare. She would smile at him and sing him to sleep. Ahh how he missed those days 11 years ago before Itachi killed his brother. He tensed up and remembered their death.

" SASUKE-KUN IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Sakura yelled happily.

" Ugh." Sasuke groaned. He had to restrain himself from killing Sakura. She was just so darn annoying.

* * *

Hinata was getting her still wet kimono and putting it in a bag. While she looked for a bag she stumbled upon an old photo album with dust on it. She blew the dust off and opened it. The first picture shocked her. It was a picture of Ino, Sharoni her best friend that moved away when she was younger and herself. But what was shocking was that Sasuke was in the background staring at her brown haired friend Sharoni. _' Did he like her.'_ She wondered. The next picture was of Hinata and Sharoni on the seesaw, Ino was taking the picture. But in the background was Sasuke and Itachi. Hinata flipped through some more pictures and in the background of everyone of them there was Sasuke. It was just strange and in every picture he was staring at the same girl. _' I'll have to ask him about that. Did he actually have a crush on her?'_ Hinata wondered.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke ran to answer hoping and praying it was Hinata. He was lucky for it was. Hinata was dressed in a Yamanaka flower shop t-shirt and a pair of black Capri's. _' Wasn't she wearing a purple kimono last night? I don't think Naruto owns any Yamanaka flower shop shirts though so that couldn't have happened.'_ Sasuke thought.

" Hello, S-Sasuke-san." Hinata greeted. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

" I missed you Hina-hime, it was so lonely without you in my room." Sasuke teased her. Hinata stared at him with disbelief all the while turning red. A loud thud was heard inside and Sasuke figured Sakura was listening in and just fainted.

Hinata ran to see what the noise was and tried to wake up Sakura.

* * *

Ino sighed. She felt really sad for Hinata. But she also felt pity for herself. Hinata had assured her she was fine so Ino was relieved a bit. But she couldn't help but miss Shikamaru. She had blew her chance with him. That's why she was all Independent. Because she lost the only guy she really liked not just had a crush on. Thanks to stupid Sasuke. Her crush on him probably would have went away a long time to if it wasn't for Sakura ending their friendship over Sasuke. That's why Ino never stopped liking him because that would mean Sakura would win. But now she didn't care anymore after screwing things up with Shikamaru. She was feeling depressed.

_'** Come on Pick yourself up Ino. What will Hanabi think of her role model now falling apart because of a guy. You wanted to be dependent on yourself with out love, right Ino.' **_Her conscious said.

" Yea right. I don't need no guys. I'm very capable of doing everything on my own." Ino shouted to the air.

_**' That's the spirit. But remember you'll need to pick some guys to be your future husband candidates so you can have kids and a normal life.'**_ Ino slumped back down. Why did her conscious always act the opposite of Ino all the time.

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed thinking about Hinata. He felt really bad for her. He had really hurt her and wanted to make it up to her but how he didn't know. All he knew was she was mad at him for no apparent reason he could think of.

_**" You idiot she likes you." **_Kyuubi shouted at him in his head.

_' Hey I'm no idiot, and how do **you** know if Hinata-chan likes me or not. Huh?' _

_**" Because I'm like 1000 years older than you, I have more experience in love than you, so I think I can tell when a girl likes me, or you."**_

_' OH REALLY, PROVE IT!'_

_**" She stalks you."**_

_' Hinata-chan wouldn't do that. She's way too shy.'_

_**" Baka, fine if you don't believe me then ask her your self."**_

_' OK I WILL! AND I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!!! BELIEVE IT!!!' (A/N I Just had to write believe it somewhere in there.)_

_

* * *

_

Yea well here's Chapter 6. Sorry if it took me a while but I had some writer's block. I'd like to thank all those that give me reviews. They brighten up my day. Seriously. The first sentence of the chapter kinda sucks but that's because I wrote it when I was angry. Not a good thing to do. Well I hope you enjoyed. Bye Bye.


	7. Chapter 7: Redness and Rambling

7- Chapter 7: Redness and Rambling

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Naruto. Also I have realized in Chapter 6 I forgot the disclaimer. So I do not own Naruto in Chapter 6 either.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was thankful to have Hinata back. Although Sakura wasn't too happy about it. After she regained consciousness Sasuke rudely kicked her out of his house literally kicked her out. Hinata apologized to Sakura about 10 times before Sakura huffed and left with her nose held up high in the air. _' What a brat.'_ Sasuke thought.

" S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata called out.

" Hn, what is it?" He said coldly.

" Um…do y-you w-want me to c-cook l-lunch?"

" Hm." Sasuke thought for a moment. " Sure."

Hinata headed straight towards the kitchen to cook. She wanted to get her mind off of a certain loud-mouthed blonde ninja, and know it isn't Ino, or Temari.

Hinata didn't know what Sasuke really liked so she just looked through his fridge. '_ He probably likes whatever he buys.'_ She thought. She found that his fridge was rather bare. There were few things. He didn't have any liquids in the fridge all he had were tomatoes.

Sasuke came to see Hinata was making tomato soup. She also made tomato juice. _' How'd she know tomato's were my favorite food.'_ Sasuke wondered.

He sat down and tried the tomato soup. His eyes widened and he did his famous trademark smirk.

" Hina-hime this is delicious. But not as delicious as you'd be." Hinata's eye twitched uncontrollably.

" Thank you. B-but I'm not dinner." She said hardly stuttering which surprised even her.

Sasuke tried to stifle his laugh. He really did but a small giggle came from him. He looked down at his food not wanting to look at Hinata after he let out that giggle.

Hinata smiled. She never thought to see Mr. Cold-Hearted to laugh, or more of giggle. What amused her more was that he was embarrassed for laughing.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence mostly due to the fact that Sasuke was as red as his soup but he didn't want Hinata to know that.

* * *

" Hmm. Kurenai. I can't seem to find any mission reports that are anywhere near the sound village." Kakashi stated completely serious. 

" Me neither. It's almost like Tsundae-sama is hiding them." Kurenai observed. Little did they know that Tsundae was watching them from a far laughing hysterically while going through her mission reports.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door to Sasuke's house. He was set on proving Kyuubi wrong. Hinata opened the door and looked almost like she was going to slam it back in his face. She had a sad look on her face. But Naruto couldn't figure out why. 

_**" I told you before baka, she L-I-K-E-S you"**_ Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's head.

_' SHUT UP!'_ Naruto yelled at him.

" Um…hi N-Naruto-**_san_**." Hinata greeted looking down at the ground. She was almost near tears.

Naruto felt sad by the addition of san to his name and the subtraction of kun. He missed being Naruto-**_kun_** already.

Sasuke too took notice of the change from kun to san. _' So the dobe messed up his relationship already.'_

" Hinata-chan I have a question to ask you." Naruto said looking down at the ground because he didn't want to look at Hinata's sad face.

" Yes."

" Do you li-like me? As more than a friend." Naruto asked.

Hinata's eye's widened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer this question. She wasn't sure herself if she still liked him. After her date last night. She hadn't really thought about since last night.

" I-um…"

* * *

" Hokage-sama, I would like Hinata taken off her mission immediately." Hiashi Hyuuga demanded. 

Tsundae completely ignored him. He started listing reasons why Hinata couldn't watch Sasuke. While Tsundae's mind wandered off._ ' Hn. This guy always gets on my nerves. He thinks Hinata-chan's a disgrace. But he doesn't see how smart and strong and sweet she is. Hmm. That's right Hinata's sweet. As sweet as sugar. Oh she could be the village's sweetheart. Or we could have a Konoha sweetest kunoichi pageant. Hinata would win hands down but it would be fun to watch the other girl's compete, and we could offer Sasuke as the prize to get some girl's in it. But if Hinata wins she gets a date with Naruto. Hinata and Naruto would make such a cute couple. If he just realizes that she likes him. But wait what about Ino if she won she would probably kill Sasuke and injure Naruto, so she would end up picking the guy she wants. Yes that's it. We'll have a pageant. I'll get Shizune right on organizing it. Right now I need to shut the Hyuuga up. Is he still talking anyway. Boy does he talk a lot. I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap.'_

Tsundae dozed off while Hiashi kept rambling on about what terrible and shameful things two 16 year olds could do unsupervised. You think Hiashi would notice Hinata's crush on Naruto and her fear of Sasuke and figure that nothing's going to happen. But I guess he's as dense as Naruto

* * *

Sasuke waited for Hinata's answer and so did Naruto. She took a deep breath and tried to repeat it. But she was still a little unsure. So she thought about it for a bit. 

_' Do I still like Naruto?' _Naruto and Sasuke watched her both for different reasons really anxious to find out.

" Naruto, I………."

* * *

Well this is the end. Sorry for the little cliffhanger. Now I'm not sure about the couples in this story. KakaKure and SasuHina are the only stable couples so far. Why you ask because Asuma scares me and Kakashi is coolness, and SasuHina is my #1 fave Hinata pairing. My second is tied with ShikaHina and GaaHina and my 3rd is NaruHina. That is why SasuHina may not stay so stable depending on what I'm so overly obsessed with but for the most part I think it will stay with a bunch of twists because I live for the twists. Oh now let's get to the point of this long message. Vote for you fave pairings. But don't tell me Sai because I watch the english version of Naruto and I only know about Sai from looking at fanart. The only thing I know about him is what he looks like so attempting to write his character in will be hard.

Okay, I also live for crack pairings. So feel free to suggest the most out of whack pairing and I might find a way to make it happen. The greatest I can think of is InoKankuro but I don't like that so much so I'm not writing it. But I want Kankuro to find love to. Another thing is I loathe Sakura. But to all you Sakura fans out there I'm trying really hard not to make her two bad but I warn you she may not end up with anybody in this fic. Oh so people suggest who you want as a couple. The only suggestions I really don't need are for Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Hinata. Because I have those though out a bit. Now I'll stop typing.


	8. Chapter 8: Calling the Reinforcements

8-Chapter 8:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto if I did Hinata would be on team 7 and Sakura would be dead.

* * *

" Naruto, I-I **did **l-like you b-but now I-I'm n-not so **s-sure **if I still do." Hinata looked to the ground.

Sasuke choked on his tomato juice. Naruto looked down at the ground to and felt a little sting inside him but he didn't know what it was.

" Oh I see. Bye Hinata." Naruto walked away but as soon as he was out of sight he ran all the way home. He felt some wet warm things roll down his cheeks.

_' Why do I feel this way? Why am I crying?'_ Naruto asked himself.

_**" Because you imbecile, you liked her, you just never knew it, and her telling you that she did like you but now she doesn't just broke you heart." **_Kyuubi said.

_' So this is how it feels to have your heart broken who knew it was so painful. But wait does that mean I broke Hinata's heart last night?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

_**" Could be. But I doubt it you never told her you didn't like her you just said that you went on a pity date with her."**_

_' I never said it was a pity date. I told her it was because of our last date me ditching her and all that I was making it up to her.'_

_**" It would have been shorter if you said It was a pity date."**_

_' Shut up!'_

* * *

" H-Hinata." Sasuke stared at her. She just stood there in front of the door staring out of it.

She didn't answer him instead she slammed the door and ran upstairs.

_' I wonder what's up with her?'_ Sasuke continued drinking his tomato juice.

* * *

" Shizune come in here." Tsundae called.

" Hai. What it is it?"

" I want you to start preparing things for a Konoha's sweetheart pageant."

Shizune's mouth dropped. " Have you been hitting the sake again?"

" NO! I just came up with the idea while that old stick in the mud was ranting on about stuff." Tsundae stated.

" Tsundae-sama your supposed to listen to Hiashi, what if he had something important to tell you." Shizune lectured.

" Who cares about what he has to say. Now go prepare things for my pageant." Tsundae ordered.

" Yes ma'am."

As soon as Shizune left, Tsundae pulled out her large mug of sake. She put her feet up over the desk and turned on her TV to watch Kurenai and Kakashi looking for files that were plopped right in front of her.

* * *

Hanabi stood from a far admiring Konohamaru just like her older sister used to do when she was younger. Except Hanabi wasn't behind a building or tree. She was laying on the roof of Konohamaru's house watching him playing with Moegi, and Udon. All of a sudden Moegi was gone. Hanabi had to admit she was a little happy.

" Hanabi-chan what are you doing on the roof?" Moegi asked surprising Hanabi who stumbled and fell off the roof landing right on Konohamaru.

" AHH! Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru screeched.

She quickly got up from on top of him and dusted off her clothes.

" Next time watch where your standing under." Hanabi said coldly.

" But Hanabi-chan what are you doing on the roof of my house in the first place?" Konohamaru asked. While Udon held his breath waiting for her to claim her undying love to him. Little did he know she was in love with Konohamaru.

" Well I….I'm on a mission." She half lied.

" What kind of mission." He inquired.

" That's classified information. So you can't know."

" Hanabi-chan, do you need any sniff help on your mission?" Udon asked.

" No."

" Hey Hanabi-chan how's my beloved Hinata-chan doing?" Konohamaru got hearts in his eyes. He was the president of Hinata's fan club. Since Naruto liked Sakura, Konohamaru wanted to like someone smart and strong too. He heard Naruto talk about how great Hinata was all the time so he picked her.

Hanabi clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. " She's fine. She's on a mission though. Oh and did you hear about her and Naruto's date." Hanabi felt she had to add the last part to make sure Konohamaru knew Hinata wasn't available.

* * *

" Hinata are you coming out of their anytime soon?" Sasuke asked the closed door of one of his guestrooms.

A muffled no came out. Sasuke sighed.

" Are you okay?" He asked hoping that would get her out. Another muffled no came.

Sasuke thought for awhile. " You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

" NO!" She shrieked. He sighed again. Looked like he was gonna need some reinforcements. He took out his phone book and looked for the Yamanaka flower shop's number.

* * *

Here's the end of this Chapter. I'm still clueless about some of the couples. But I've decided 2 of them. But there are so many left to be thought of. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Neji Knows,it must be Tuesday

9-Chapter 9: Neji Knows, it must be Tuesday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But Neji knows who owns it.

* * *

" Alright Uchiha, what did you do to her?" Ino asked him. _' Since when did she start calling me Uchiha?'_ Sasuke wondered.

" I didn't do anything, blame that Teme Naruto."

Ino plopped down her giant bag on Sasuke's table and started taking random things out of it.

" What's in there?"

" INO YAMANAKA'S BREAK UP REMEDY! AND INOICHI YAMANAKA'S 'GETTING OVER IT' BOOK!" Ino smirked.

_' They're all lunatics that's why I tried to leave Konoha.' _Sasuke thought.

Ino took her remedy and went up the stairs looking for a locked door. When she found it she started pounding and shouting at the door.

" HINATA IT'S ME INO, LET ME IN!"

A muffled 'yes' came from the other side of the door and soon Hinata unlocked it and let Ino in. Sasuke's eyes widened at how easy that was. He ran up the stairs and tried to get in but the door was locked.

* * *

On the other side of the door. Ino held Hinata and listened to her story.

" And thwen I swaid I dwid lwike you but I'm nwot swure if I still dwo." Hinata sobbed into Ino's shoulder. Ino stroked her hair.

" Don't worry Hinata-chan everything's fine, right? Here have some chocolate ice cream."

Hinata was happy. She really did have a great best friend. Ino's smile made her feel so much better.

* * *

" It's raining." Neji stated.

" Are you starting to lose your I.Q points?" Shikamaru asked as he moved his bishop.

" No, it's just that someone has messed with fate causing everything to go out of bounds, the impossible is happening." Neji said moving his King.

Him and Shikamaru were playing there weekly Chess game. Shikamaru always beat him but Neji thought of new tactics all the time that amazed Shikamaru proving a good challenging game for him.

" How troublesome, it seems that you have lost all knowledge that was bestowed upon you. Looks like this game will be over fast."

Neji glared at him. " I haven't gone mad yet, I just know it deep in my heart that Hinata and Naruto were meant to be, but they changed their fate all of a sudden which caused a chain reaction. If they don't fix it then the next thing to happen will be that you fall in love with Moegi, or Sakura falls for that dog Pakkun, or even worse Sakura falls for Jiraiya, and then after that Itachi might become good and Orochimaru feels attracted to females for once. Crack pairings will happen and strange things." Neji ranted on.

" Okay calm down, Neji. Did you eat any bad fish or something?" Shikamaru sighed.

" I didn't eat anything bad, I'm completely serious. Everything is ruined our world shall come crumbling down if we don't do something about it."

" Ne-ji, calm down. Who is to say that fate tells us who we fall in love with. Can't we fall in love with whomever we choose, who deals out the cards."

" Well young Shikamaru, in our beloved ninja world the name of our fate giver is…." He paused for dramatic build up.

" MASASHI KISHIMOTO!" Neji finished.

Shikamaru fell backwards. " I think I should call Tsundae-sama to check you out for illnesses.

" Poor, naïve little Shikamaru if you don't believe me than look down at the chess board." Shikamaru obeyed and looked down. He then fainted.

" Check Mate." Neji smirked towering over the unconscious shinobi.

* * *

" Hey baka, let me in." Sasuke pounded on the door.

" NO WAY TEME!" The voice behind the door shouted.

" If you don't let me in I'll break the door."

" GO AHEAD AND TRY IT!" The voice taunted.

" Okay I will." Sasuke kicked the door open with his right leg. He walked into the small home.

" You actually broke it down." Naruto said wide eyed .

" And you didn't expect me to." Sasuke looked at Naruto. " Baka, you really didn't. And here I thought that you knew me."

" I- uh yea. Hey what's in the bag." Naruto said trying to change the topic.

" That's for me to know and for you not to find out." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

" Your so immature."

" So what's in the bag?" Naruto asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

" What did I just tell you."

" I dunno." Naruto said. Sasuke was just about ready to choke him.

Sasuke went into Naruto's bathroom with the bag and locked the door. He then started taking out the items in the bag. He had taken Ino's advice and the Yamanaka's family remedies. He was now prepared to patch up Naruto's broken heart with chocolate confections and crumpled up pieces of paper given to Sasuke from his fan girls. All having useful information for Naruto.

Sasuke got out of the bathroom with the things he brought out.

" What are those?" Naruto asked.

" Hn." Sasuke handed him the chocolate and the papers.

" Who are all these girls and what's with all the weird numbers?"

" Those are called phone numbers." Sasuke said slowly.

" Oh really?"

" Bone head." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

And they continued like that for a couple of hours.

* * *

" Guess who asked me on a date." Tenten said.

" Neji." Ino answered.

" Nope."

" Hmm. Sasuke." Temari said.

" Eww. No." Tenten shrieked.

" I know. It's Rock Lee." Hinata chimed.

" Come on Hinata, why would it be bushy brows." Ino reasoned.

" Yea, he's such a dweeb." Temari said.

" Um…guys she's right." Tenten said.

Hinata stuck her tongue out at them in a playful manner. She was feeling much better. She had gotten over Naruto much quicker than she thought.

" You like LEE!" Ino and Temari shouted in shock.

" Yea, he's soooo cute and adorable, and funny, and smart, and brave-" Tenten started rambling on about how perfect Rock Lee was.

* * *

" Hey Lee, how come you haven't told me how much you love me today?" Sakura asked Rock Lee in shock as she passed him.

" Oh that is because, I have moved on Sakura, and found a girl that likes me." Lee stated.

" Oh really who's the unl- erm I mean who's the lucky girl?" Sakura asked.

" My beloved Tenten." Lee said all dreamily.

Sakura's eye twitched. _' Tenten's a friend of Ino's. She **must **go down.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

_Sasuke had Hinata in a passionate embrace they were glued to each other kissing rather … passionately. A few I love you's could be heard and lots of moaning. It was an absolute nightmare. There in the corner of the room sat Naruto unable to move watching the two doing things that he wished he could do with Hinata. But Naruto knew Hinata would never be able to make out with a guy without blushing and being all Hinataish. So he knew this had to be a dream, or a nightmare. Because of 1. Sasuke and Hinata didn't like each other, and 2. Sasuke and Hinata don't live or even come very often to Naruto's apartment. He kept being tortured by the image of them. Then Sakura appeared in his dream wearing a witches hat and grayish pink hair seeped from it. She also had a giant mole on her nose and was riding a witches broom. She was cackling like crazy until she saw Hinata then flames entered her eyes and she did the unbelievable. Naruto was officially scared. He ran over to Hinata screaming while Sasuke jumped onto Sakura's broom and rode off with her. Hinata was bleeding rather badly, Sakura had shoved a kunai straight through Hinata's heart. Naruto screamed Hinata's name at the top of his lungs._

Naruto woke up suddenly his dream was a complete and utter nightmare. He was panting and sweat covered his clothes and sheets. He got up and walked to his living room to see Sasuke fell asleep while watching a horror movie. Naruto grabbed some clothes out of his drawer and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

" Um…Naruto-kun." Hinata called out standing in front of his door. She leaned a bit on the door and it fell over. She walked in. Since the couch face the opposite way of the door Hinata couldn't see Sasuke sleeping there.

" Um…Naruto-kun is Sasuke-san here?" She asked. No reply.

She walked closer to the bathroom door where she heard water running. _' Could they be dead is that why there not answering?' _Hinata wondered. She walked closer and closer until her hand was resting on the door knob.

Just when she was about to open it someone else did. When the door completely opened it revealed a half naked Naruto. Hinata shrieked and did Juken before she realized who it was. Unfortunately the Juken knocked Naruto's towel off. Hinata shrieked again and then fainted.

All the noise woke Sasuke up and we looked from his couch too see a completely naked Naruto and an unconscious Hinata.

" Must be Tuesday." He muttered then went back to sleep.

* * *

Alright this is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'd like to thank all those that reviewed. I think this is pretty long. Oh and guess what today is the annvirseray of the death of my Bluey( my rubberband who was murdered last year by my friend than we had a funeral) It's so sad. Why do all the rubber bands die young. WHY I ASK YOU! Anyways I hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10: Good Qualities

10-Chapter 10: Good Qualities

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

" Tsundae-sama we have 3 unconscious people we need you to look at." One of the medic-nins said.

" Bring'em in." Tsundae ordered. The medic-nin followed orders and wheeled in the stretchers.

Tsundae examined the 3. " Nara Shikamaru, seems to be in a state of shock, Hyuga Hinata, a state of panic, and Uchiha Sasuke, he's just sleeping. Shizune wake him up, Sakura get your nail polish bottle and moved around Hinata's nostrils, and Chion give Nara a wet willy or dumb cold water on his face. They should all be fine now get to it."

* * *

Kakashi stared at the sleeping raven-haired beauty lying in front of him. She had a strand of hair in her face so he brushed it away and continued watching her. He got bored of it after a couple of minutes and sat next to her. Kakashi took out his book and started reading the next chapter……

An hour later after he finished reading the whole book 4 times, his stomach started growling. He could wake up Kurenai, or ditch her and go get ramen. He decided on the second option and left her a note.

When Kurenai finally awoke she saw a sticky note stuck on her abdomen she took it off and started reading.

_Dear Kurenai,_

_Hey this is Kakashi, I got hungry so I left to get ramen. Hope you had a great dream about **Genma** can't wait to tell him about your rated **R** dream._

_Love,_

_Kakashi_

Kurenai crumpled up the sticky note. " GRR KAKASHI I WILL GET YOU!"

Far away at a Ichikaru's ramen shop.

" Hmm, I could swear I heard Kurenai's yelling voice. Hmm must be imagining things." He then went back to his book.

* * *

It was just another ordinary day at the Hyuga main house aside from the fact Hiashi was panicking, Neji was sulking, and Hanabi was making out with a guy.

Now most people would think Hanabi had finally caught Konohamaru but it's just the exact opposite. Konohamaru had ran back from the hospital to tell everyone that he got to carry Hinata. Of course when he told Hanabi he forgot to mention the important facts like Hinata was unconscious and he was taking turns with Naruto to carry her and Sasuke. If he had mentioned that then maybe Hanabi wouldn't be making out right now with Udon who happened to be right beside her when Konohamaru had told her.

Well Udon was defiantly not complaining. He got to kiss his crush. Who was just kissing him out of sorrow but he doesn't realize that.

Hiashi though walked in on them and started panicking how his youngest most favorite daughter was making out with a guy he didn't know. Instead of stopping them he just ran around the house panicking in every room drawing attention all around.

Neji walked in on them too. He started sulking though because he couldn't face the fact that his younger cousin was making out with a guy while he himself hadn't even had his first kiss. Neji started thinking of possible girls. Well the fates had always told him he'd be with Tenten but after the fates got all messed up. Tenten ended up with Rock Lee. _' Hmm. Who could I be with? Sakura, no her hair makes me want to puke, Temari, she's with somebody. Hmmmmm I know.' _Neji was happy about his decision.

* * *

" Come on, Hinata let's go." Sasuke ordered Hinata.

" Um…O-okay Sasuke-san."

" SASUKE-KUN YOUR ALL BETTER!" Screamed a voice that jumped onto Sasuke's back.

" Oi, Sakura get off my back." Sasuke tried to get her off his back.

" Konichiwa Sakura-san."

" Oh, hi Hinata." The annoyance in Sakura's voice was very evident to everybody but Hinata.

When Sasuke successfully got Sakura off of him he grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran out of their.

" Eep." Hinata squeaked at the sudden movement.

Sakura was clearly annoyed that Sasuke ran off with Hinata.

" Oh just you wait, I'll get you Sasuke." Sakura grunted.

* * *

" Hey Hinata, let's go get some ramen, okay?" Sasuke asked her.

" Um…o-okay." She replied.

They walked to Ichikaru Ramen shop and sat down.

" What will it be?" Asked Ayame one of the workers.

" I'll have 1 miso ramen." Sasuke ordered.

" Um…I'll h-have a p-plate of c-chicken ramen p-please." Hinata stuttered out. Being near Sasuke made her nervous.

" HINATA-CHAN!" Tenten and Lee screeched and came running toward them.

" Tenten-chan, Lee-kun what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked.

" We're on our date." Tenten chimed. Lee and Tenten were both blushing a bit.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted.

" What's with Mr. Grumpy?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shrugged. " He's just hungry I guess." Hinata whispered her reply.

" Okay."

" Here's your meal." Ayame handed Sasuke and Hinata their orders. Sasuke ate trying to ignore the 3 chattering voices it was pretty easy to ignore Hinata's voice because it was so quiet and she didn't speak much but the other two had loud voices and they spoke a lot. Sasuke was clenching fists. It was getting to be too much for him.

" EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed. Everyone went silent and all stared at Sasuke who left some money on the table.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist forcefully and walked away.

* * *

" Hey Ino, guess what." Tenten told her.

" What?" Ino asked. Watering her the plants in the shop.

" Rock Lee asked me to be his girlfriend." Tenten shrieked.

" What did you say?" Ino asked.

" Yes, Duh."

* * *

At the Uchiha Manor….

" Um…Sasuke a-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke turned his head to face her. He looked into her Ivory colored eyes. What he saw in them scared him a bit. He saw concern. _' Could the Hyuga Heiress actually worry about me. Is it really true that she cares about everybody. Including me? But why would she what does she have to gain from this, erm me?' _Sasuke thought.

" Hinata."

" Y-yes, Sasuke-san."

" What do you have to gain out of this, I mean why do you worry about me?" He asked.

" Well, um that's because I worry about everybody, I couldn't stand to know some one was hurt. Even you. Plus everybody's got good qualities, right? You just need to learn them." Hinata said surprising herself and Sasuke because she didn't stutter once.

" How do you know that I've got good qualities?" He asked her.

" Um…well y-you must h-have good qualities, like how you visited Naruto-kun yesterday. That w-was nice, a-and hopefully I'll learn more of y-your good q-qualities."

" You want to learn my good qualities, right?"

" Um, H-hai." Hinata squeaked.

" Then let's start off with my childhood."

" Huh?" Hinata asked.

" Well, you want to learn about my good qualities and I don't know them so I'll tell you about my self and you can figure out my qualities.

" Um Okay."

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the floor of his living room. Hinata sat across from him her back being supported by the couch and she was clutching her knees, resting her chin in the middle.

" My dad was strict and always expected the best from both me and Itachi…." Sasuke started.

* * *

Ino was arranging flowers for an order she got. She heard the bell jingle which meant someone entered the shop.

" Good da-" Ino was cut off.

" I need to tell you something." The voice said.

" What is it?"

The person who owned the voice came closer to her and kissed Ino passionately. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He held her waist. Their lips collided against each other. They continued like this for awhile until they stopped for air.

" What did you want to tell me before?" She asked after regaining her composure.

" That." He said.

" What's that?"

He sighed and whispered something in her ear.

" Oh."

* * *

" And that's how I ended up in this predicament." Sasuke finished.

" Wow." Hinata replied..

" Yea."

" Sasuke, your father sounds a lot like mine, always pushing you to be the best and then when you can't do it he becomes disappointed." Hinata spoke from her heart.

" Your brother seems like he was power hungry and would do anything to gain power."

" Hn." Sasuke said.

" And Sasuke your mom seems to be really nice and sweet and caring. Just like my mom." Hinata lowered her eyes at the last statement she said.

" So did you find any good qualities in me?" He asked her.

" No." She replied. " Your past tells me nothing of your qualities, but it shows me that your actually human. I always thought you were some emotionless robot or android, but you just have a tortured soul and the weight of your clan on you shoulders, I think that you feel guilty that you couldn't do anything to stop your brother from killing your family, and the reason your so cold to everyone is because your afraid that if you get to close to anyone you'll lose them." Hinata said everything she thought no stuttering or blushing present.

" Okay, then why don't you tell me about your life then." Sasuke said coldly.

" A-alright. W-well I a-always disappointed my d-dad……" Hinata started telling her story.

* * *

Here's the end of Chapter 10. I hope you like it. Anyone have any guesses who Ino was kissing. I bet a lot of you will be suprised to find out who. 


	11. Chapter 11: Twisted Mind of an Uchiha

11-Chapter 11: Twisted Brain of an Uchiha

* * *

Ino woke up and stared at the figure sleeping next to her. He was the so-called genius. The one that thought everything was a drag. The one she had fallen for, the one she had lost.

Ino wondered if he regretted what they did last night. It was sudden and wonderful. She knew of course she didn't regret any of it.

Ino played a little bit with his hair. Which had fallen from his spiky ponytail.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. He looked out of one of the windows with the curtains pushed away to see it was still dark. Him and Hinata must have dosed off while they were talking. He saw Hinata sleeping peacefully with her back rested against the couch but her legs had fallen from their original stance. 

Sasuke didn't want to leave her sleeping on the floor. So he gently lifted her up trying not to wake her and went up the stairs.

He gently laid Hinata on one of the beds in one of the guest rooms and covered her small little body with a blanket.

_' Hinata's looks so peaceful and beautiful. Wait a minute what am I thinking, did I just think that Hinata looked beautiful. Ahhh stop thinking that, SHE DOES NOT LOOK BEAUTIFUL, SHE DOES NOT LOOK BEAUTIFUL!' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

" Hey, Genma, what do you think about dreams?" Kakashi asked him, while him, Kurenai, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu. Were all having tea at a nearby tea shop and by nearby it meant nearby the gates of Konoha. 

Kurenai eyed Kakashi. " What do you mean?" Genma asked.

" Oh about a woman's fantasy." Kurenai who sat across from Kakashi kicked him from under the table. He flinched.

" What's wrong?" Asked Izumo who noticed the sudden movement.

" Nothing." Muttered Kakashi, Kurenai's death glare burning an imaginary hole through his head.

" Now Kakashi, what did you mean by a woman's fantasy and dreams and all that junk?" A confused Genma asked.

Kakashi glanced at Kurenai who had a " I will kill you" look. He gulped silently.

" Ah, nothing forget about it." He said nervously. The other 3 men looked at him strangely while Kurenai only smirked.

* * *

Hinata awoke in a room that was very unfamiliar to her. She looked around to see red walls, the red color almost looked like blood, a wooden floor which she noticed from the far corner had a red spot. Black bed sheets and a black blanket. _' This couldn't be Sasuke's room, his is dark blue and black. Uchiha's really like the color black don't they.'_ Hinata thought. Hinata smelled something burning. She immediately got up and ran downstairs. She stopped half way on the stairs and watched as Uchiha Sasuke, **attempted** cooking. Hinata giggled quietly to herself to see him get frustrated and attack the burnt food with various liquids such as water, lemon juice, orange juice, milk. 

" Damn food." Sasuke muttered as he poured some more water on it to keep it from drying up and burning even more. He didn't notice the figure slipping in behind him until it pushed him aside and turned off the stove.

" HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He yelled at poor innocent Hinata.

" Um…Sa-Uchiha-san y-you already burnt the food t-this is j-just m-making I-it worse." Hinata commented on his cooking.

He just glared at her. Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha's the great avenger and all that stuff just glared at the person he told his life story to. The person who could relate to him, the person he thought this morning was beautiful. Surely he couldn't be as cold-hearted and mean as they all say. But he had a reason for closing up again to the Hyuga girl. To him is reason was very logical and sensible. Do you all want to know what the Great Uchiha's logical explanation is. Well it's simple he's an Avenger and in Sasuke's twisted little head and avenger can't have any social ties with anybody, an avenger must only hate, an avenger must not care, or have any emotions. So Sasuke must hate Hinata, and to complete his silly little mission get her and the rest of Konoha to hate him so he can live the rest of his twisted little life in a short blood-filled way with eternal happiness knowing everybody hates him. He liked that thought.

Hinata stared shocked at Sasuke. His face went through many emotions. Starting off with glaring at her and ending with a smile. Sasuke Uchiha was smiling. Hinata almost fainted. A smile and a story in only two days. It must be a miracle the he always locked himself up from everybody and now he was all emotional. _' Boys are strange.'_ Hinata concluded. Every boy she's lived with acts different then when they're not in public. But she's only lived with Neji, and Sasuke.

* * *

" I love you, marry me." Ino rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope she wasn't. 

" You've got to be kidding me." She replied standing behind the cash register.

" No, I don't kid."

" But I hardly know you. How can you love me." Ino said.

" And…your point is." He said coldly.

" And I'm sorta of with someone." She said happily thinking of her someone.

" You lie." Ino gave him a puzzled look.

* * *

" Please." 

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" Please."

" For the last time I said no." Gaara spat.

" Oh come on Gaara do it for yourself at least if you won't do it for me." Temari whined.

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" Pretty Please with sugar on top."

" Well since you put it that way….N-O."

" Oh, come on Gaara you need a woman in your life." Temari lectured.

" I'm doing fine on my own."

" You said yourself that you liked her."

" Correction I said she was cute and that was on accident."

" So you like her."

" Don't go twisting my words." Gaara said.

" But it will do both you and her good."

" No."

" Fine then I'll get Kankuro to do it. You know he says she's pretty hot. They'll probably fall in love and get marr-"

" Fine I'll do it." Gaara cut her off.

" Thank you." Temari smirked to herself and Gaara sighed.

* * *

A tall male walked down the stairs his hair swaying and he was only in a pair of boxers. He yawned and walked right in the middle of a conversation. 

" Hey Ino what's going on?" He asked not noticing the other person in the room.

" Nara." Spat the other male.

" Hey Hyuga, what's up. You want play chess."

" No, I'm here to ask this devine lady to betroth me." Neji explained.

As if it was instinct Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's shoulder in a protective manner which didn't go unnoticed by Neji and Ino.

" Sorry but she's already taken." Shikamaru stated. Ino blushed a little with a smile on her face.

" Says the fool in his underwear." Shikamaru immediately blushed a little and let his arm drop from Ino's shoulder in shame. Neji smirked.

" Neji, I'm really sorry but I'm going to ha-"

" Don't answer yet. I will win your heart over from this fool." And with that he left.

" Wow that was strange." Ino stated.

" Yea. I'm gonna go change." Shikamaru went up the stairs to go grab his clothes.

* * *

" Come on Gaara you have to do it now." Temari insisted. 

" Why now?"

" Because you don't want her to be taken."

" I have only one question for you then I'll go."

" Shoot." Temari said.

" Where's the baka?"

" Huh?" She asked dumbfounded.

" Spiky hair, I.Q of 200, your boyfriend." Gaara twitched at the last word.

" Oh him, dumped him 2 days ago. I got me a new man."

" Who's the new fool?"

" Namiashi Raidou." She smiled.

" Isn't he like 40."

" NO! He's 35, and I broke up with Shikamaru because I wanted to date an older man."

" Hmm. Whatever." He sighed.

" Now get going and ask Hinata out." Temari shoved him to the doorstep of the Uchiha residence.

* * *

" Yes, Gaara-san what is it?" Hinata asked the red head. 

" H-hinata would youliketogooutwithme."

" Um...what was that last p-part Gaara-san?"

" Hinata would you li-"

" HINATA YOU ARE WANTED AT THE HOKAGE TOWER IMMEDIATELY!" Called out some random leaf village ninja.

" Um okay. Sorry Gaara-san maybe you can ask me later." Hinata ran to the tower.

" Yea maybe." Gaara whispered to the air.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter and I hope you enjoyed. Next time: I have no clue what will happen next time. So will just see what the fingers type. Bye all and have a great day oh and if you don't mind please leave me a review. I really love them. Maybe state your honest opinion on the story. You can even tell me how much you hate it if you hate it. I won't care unless it offends me in general. 


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge

Chapter 1: Revenge

It works, Eureka. Oh sorry about that it's just I've been trying to get this chapter up for 3 days but the server wouldn't let me and now it works and I'm soooo happy. But I'm supposed to be doing my dumb language arts homeworkd now so shhh don't tell my dad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be doing language arts homework or any homework.

* * *

" Hokage-sama you wante-" Hinata's voice trailed off as she saw at least 30 other girls in the Hokage's office. They were all staring at her which made Hinata nervous she stared down at the ground blushing.

" Ah, Hinata it's good to see you again. How's Sasuke been. He hasn't tried to escape yet right." Tsundae greeted. Half of the girls in the office were Sasuke fan girls and they glared at Hinata which made her more nervous.

Someone put their arm around Hinata's shoulder in a **friend**ly way and Hinata looked to see Ino who and Tenten who glared down all the girls that glared at Hinata.

A few more girls showed up before Tsundae began. " Ladies I have gathered you all here to announce that you are all participants for the……….." She paused for dramatic build up.

The girls all stared at her waiting for about 5 minutes. " Well?" One girl asked.

" Oh yea, you guys are participants in the Konoha Sweetheart Pageant." Tsundae continued.

" What's that?" Asked Sakura who unfortunately was also invited to participate.

" Well, I was watching America's Sweetheart on T.V. one day and they said that America's Sweetheart was none other than Jennifer Aniston and is what first brought me to the idea but what made me actually have a pageant was I was bored one day and I was listening to some old dude ramble on about something I couldn't care less about and that's how I got the idea." Tsundae explained.

" Yea but what do we have to do?" Asked Ami the girl that used to pick on Sakura when they were younger who got flower's stuffed in her mouth by Ino.

" Well you do what ever Shizune has planned to see who will be Konoha's sweetheart."

" It sounds lame, I'm out." Said Ibara the one who had stated how much she hated Naruto to her friend when he was still in the academy.

" Me too." Tsubaki joined in. She was Ibara's friend and had said how they weren't allowed to talk about the nine-tailed fox in Naruto.

A lot of other girls started to say they were going to leave too.

" Hold it right there." They all stopped and turned to look at the Hokage. " I forgot to mention that the prize is a date with Uchiha Sasuke." That alone kept half of them there.

" But what about us?" Asked Ibara who was 32.

" Girls that don't want a date with Sasuke get to pick any male in the village. Which includes the Kazekage who will be one of the judges." That kept every girl in the room. Tsundae however lied a bit. She still didn't ask Gaara if he wanted to be a judge. Hopefully he will.

" So everyone's in?" Tsundae asked.

" HAI!" A bunch of girls all said in an organized chant.

-----------

Tenten, Ino and Hinata walked together. They just finished the pageant sign up sheet with the Hokage and were heading to Sasuke's mansion.

" Ahh. I just remembered something." Hinata said slapping her forehead with her hand.

" What is it?" Tenten asked.

" Gaara-san wanted to ask me something. I should go find him, but Sasuke-san and the mission and-" Hinata was cut off.

" Go and find Gaara, me and Tenten will make sure Sasuke doesn't try to run away." Ino assured her.

" Really?" Hinata asked.

" Yea, we can handle him. If he tries anything I got like a thousand weapons to handle him." Tenten said her eyes shining hoping she could actually use her weapons on him.

" Um…guys could you not hurt Sasuke-san, please." Hinata's eyes begged him.

" Sure, Don't worry I'll make sure Tenten and her weapons don't hurt one hair on his head." Ino said assuring the worried Hinata.

Tenten pouted she really wanted to use her weapons.

Hinata waved goodbye to them and went off on her own direction to find Gaara.

Tenten continued to pout.

Ino noticed. " Don't worry Tenten you can hurt Sasuke some other time."

" Really." Tenten's eyes lit up.

" Really." Ino said.

" Yay." Tenten cheered like a 5 year old as they reached the Uchiha manor. Ino sighed. She truly felt like she was a mom sometimes when handling her friends.

-------------

Hinata ran to the place that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were staying in. The only reason she was running there was because it sounded like whatever Gaara wanted to ask her must have been important and she didn't want to make him wait.

While she was running she bumped into someone. " I'm s-so s-sorry." She stuttered as she got up and helped the person she bumped into up.

" That's okay." The obviously male voice said. He stared at Hinata for a minute which made her nervous and blush a little. " Hi I'm Tobio." He smiled and shook her hand. ( _A/N Tobio is the boy that knocked Naruto into Sasuke and that's how they kissed. He's got a headband and is the same age as the Rookie Nine, technically he's part of the Rookie Nine but I don't think he takes the Chunin exams.) _

" H-hello, I-I'm H-Hy-Hyuga, no I-I m-mean I-I'm N-Neji, wait n-no that's not r-right, I-I'm I-I'm um…...…….H-Hanabi, n-no, I'm." Hinata sighed in defeat. This boy made her really nervous. She remembered him from the Academy.

Tobio chuckled. " Well lets see, you're a Hyuga, but your not Neji Hyuga, and your not Hanabi Hyuga, and your definetly not Hiash Hyuga, so your either a branch family member or the heiress Hinata Hyuga. But I think I went to academy with Hinata and she looked just like you so I'm guessing your Hinata?" He asked.

She nodded her head and blushed a little.

" Well nice to meet ya, Hinata. Wait if I went to academy with you then that means I already met you so I guess nice to meet you again."

Hinata giggled. " I-it's nice t-to m-meet you a-again as w-well." Hinata stuttered.

" The way you stutter, it's cute." Tobio complimented.

Hinata blushed. " T-thank y-you."

" Hey Hinata look the suns setting." He pointed towards the orange purple sky.

They watched the sun set until it couldn't be seen anymore and the sky was a dark blue with the moon's light radiating down on Hinata's face showering her with beauty.

Tobio stared at Hinata for a long while. Which made her nervous.

" I-is t-there something o-on m-my face?" Hinata asked.

" No, no, you just look really beautiful under the moon light."

Hinata blushed again. She was really starting to like Tobio.

Hinata then remembered Gaara. " I-uh h-have t-to g-go now." Hinata stuttered.

" Well a young girl like you shouldn't walk the streets alone even if you are a ninja, may I escort you." He lent out his hand.

" Um y-yes y-you m-may." Hinata said grabbing his hand.

And so they went. Hinata and Tobio walked down the street hand in hand. Hinata blushing the whole way and Tobio too he blushed a bit.

Some of the usual village gossipers were out, doing what they do best and that was talking and gossiping. They all whispered things about Hinata and Tobio like how cute they were or who was the blushing girl, and he would look so much better with my daughter, or isn't he the klutz.

-----

The doorbell rang and Temari answered it. Her younger brother Gaara was discussing some pageant thing with the Hokage and her other younger brother Kankuro was busy trying to persuade the Hokage to let him judge.

When Temari opened the door she was a little shocked. Hinata was as red as a tomato and holding the hand of some guy.

" Hey Hinata, what's up." Temari greeted.

" Um…hi Temari-chan is Gaara-san here?" Hinata asked.

" No, why?" Temari asked curiously.

" W-well this a-afternoon h-he wanted to a-ask me s-something." Hinata explained.

" Oh." Temari knew what he wanted to ask and she didn't want to hurt Gaara or Hinata. " Hinata I know what he wanted to tell you it's that he wanted to know if your eating well, he thinks you look rather skinny." Temari lied but Hinata didn't notice.

" Um o-okay, well t-tell h-him t-that I-I've b-been eating w-well." Hinata said.

" Sure thing. Well see ya." Temari said.

" B-bye." Hinata waved a tiny wave with her free hand. Her and Tobio continued walking.

A couple of minutes later her and Tobio were outside.

" So you want me to walk you home?" Tobio asked her with a smile on her face.

" Um…y-yes p-please." Hinata said politely.

They walked to the Uchiha Manor but right before Hinata got to the door.

" Hey Hinata, your really cute and I was wondering if you might want to spend so-"

The door opened and a screaming Sasuke ran out. Then screaming Tenten and Ino ran out and the sound of something exploding and lots of smoke.

Hinata's eyes widened and so did Tobio's. After Sasuke recomposed himself he tackled Tobio and screamed. " YOU!"

Hinata just stood there wide eyed and confused and her, Ino, and Tenten watched as Sasuke beat up Tobio. They all completely forgot the burning house that was only about 5 feet away from them.

Hinata finally regained her senses and jumped to the rescue. Okay she really just walked up to them and pulled Sasuke off of Tobio by the back of his shirt.

Who knew Hinata was that strong. " S-Sasuke-san why d-did you attack h-him?" Hinata asked.

" Because." Sasuke replied.

" Because w-what?" Hinata asked.

" He's the dude that pushed Naruto into me causing Naruto and me to k…k…kiss that day in the academy."

" I remember that. Sasuke that was 4 years ago you still hold a grudge." Ino said.

" Yes." He grunted. Tobio got up all beaten up.

" T-Tobio a-are you a-all r-right." Hinata asked.

Tobio stared at Hinata in disbelief. " I'm sorry Hinata but I got to go." Tobio ran away.

Hinata looked down sadly. She knew she just lost her guy.

" Hey guys, the house is on fire." Tenten stated. Which drew everyone's attention back to the burning building.

" Oh my Kami." Ino shrieked.

" Water we need water." Sasuke frantically ran around in a circle trying to find water.

Then Gaara appeared out of nowhere. " What did you guys do?" He asked.

" WE NEED WATER!" Sasuke shouted.

" Why?" Gaara asked clueless.

" F-fire, h-house, burn." Hinata stood there.

" Is that all?" Gaara asked unamused.

" IS THAT ALL, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY GAARA THE HOUSE IS BURNING!" Ino yelled

Gaara sighed and opened up his gourd. Soon all his sand engulfed the house and the fire was put out.

Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were on the ground kissing Gaara's feet.

" Get away from me." Gaara growled.

" Sorry." They all mumbled getting up.

" Hey, Gaara can you get the sand off of my house." Sasuke demanded.

" Sure." Gaara replied coldly pulling off all the sand and sucking it back into his gourd.

The house looked like it needed lots of repairs from the outside but all that mattered was that it was in one piece. Mostly.

" Ino-chan, h-how'd the h-house catch f-fire?" Hinata asked.

" Well…." Ino began her story.

_**( Flashback)**_

_Tenten and Ino had just arrived at the Uchiha manor and began their torturing of the only Uchiha left in the whole place._

_As soon as they had entered Sasuke growled which made Tenten angry that he was so rude so she pinned him to the ceiling with a bunch of different weapons._

_But unfortunately Sasuke freed himself and through all the weapons back at her. But she dodged them all and they all hit Sasuke's furniture. _

_Ino thought up a plan to make a fool out of Sasuke and used her mind transfer jutsu on him when his back was turned. In Sasuke's body Ino was able to dress into a frilly pink dress she found in a room labeled **Itachi's** room on the door._

_She then found a digital camera and her and Tenten took pictures of Sasuke wearing the pink dress and matching pink heels and a furry boa. _

_They also took pictures of Sasuke's body having a tea party with stuffed animals and a princess tiara that Ino also found in the room marked **Itachi**. _

_Then Ino got out of Sasuke's body and put the pictures in her bag. Sasuke had no clue what was happening until he looked down at his frilly pink dress and threatened to kill Ino and Tenten after he changed back into his normal black shirt and black pants._

_He also attempted to kill Ino when he found the blackmail pictures in her purse. But Ino defended herself with her teeth. When he was choking her to death she bit his arm and he let go when his arm started bleeding. Who knew Ino's teeth were so sharp._

_After Sasuke's attempted murder didn't work out so well he tried a new approach to things and that was tying up Ino and Tenten._

_His plan didn't last out to long because Tenten had sharp objects in her back pocket and everywhere on her clothing for that matter. She was able to pull out a demon shuriken blade from one of her scrolls and cut the rope._

_Ino on the other hand bit through the rope with her sharp teeth, freeing herself and swearing revenge on the Uchiha._

_Her and Tenten got revenge with their well thought up plan. They set up a trap so that when Sasuke fell through it he'd be covered in 10 year old Molasses that his mother had and flour._

_Sasuke fell for the trap and cursed a lot before heading to his shower to get cleaned up._

_In the shower Sasuke plotted his next move. Which involved being nice. But they caught on to his niceness and suspected something._

_Sasuke had put whoopee cushions on the couch and lured Ino and Tenten to sit on them._

_Which got the two girls to their next act which involved explosives. They put a weak paper bomb in Sasuke's shorts which he wore after the shower._

_Let's just say Sasuke's behind will never fully recover. _

_But since they brought out the explosives and undergarments so did he. Except instead of sticking paper bombs into their pants he stuck onto their shirts. Which was hard since they both had turtlenecks on so he stuck it on the back of Tenten's shirt and the belly of Ino's shirt. _

_Ino's shirt became a belly shirt and Tenten's shirt was burnt. The girls planned something bigger this time. Their plan was to…………………………… put a bunch of paper bombs on every sitting surface of the Uchiha Manor. The paper bombs were a little more powerful then the one used in Sasuke's pants. _

_But then Sasuke had to tip the vase. Sasuke accidentally tipped a vase causing it to start an accidental chain reaction of priceless family heirlooms falling into every sitting surface of the Uchiha Manor, which made the whole place catch on fire and lots of explosions. _

_Ino, Tenten, and Sasuke ran out the house to the safety of outside._

_(**END OF FLASHBACK.)**_

" -and that's how the house caught on fire." Ino finished. Looking at Hinata. Hinata had already fainted along time ago.

" Should we take her to the hospital?" Sasuke asked a bit concerned.

" Nah, she'll be fine all she needs is a whiff of Sasuke's armpits and she'll wake up from the stink." Tenten said obviously insulting Sasuke.

He glared at her and snuck up from behind her leaving a paper bomb.

" AHHH! Uchiha this means Revenge." Tenten shrieked when another part of her shirt was burnt.

* * *

It's over. I've already started on the next one so be happy. Oh and HOMEWORK IS EVIL! 8th grade is even worse. I miss being a seventh grader. waaaaaah.


	13. Chapter 13: Missing

13-Chapter 13: Missing

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto but I do own my birth certificate; I think.

**------ **

" Come on Gaara, lighten up. We all know that you want to judge." Tsundae said persuasively.

" No." Gaara replied.

" Why not?" She asked him with a questioning look.

" Because."

" Why?"

" Because."

" Why?"

" Because." Tsundae was ready to strangle him.

" I'll do it. Tsundae-sama no need to find someone else I'll do it for free." Kankuro said more like begged.

" Pathetic." Gaara stated.

Kankuro would have glared at his younger brother but he was afraid to. He knew Gaara wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

----------

Sasuke sat on the top of the Hokage monuments staring at the village. The view was incredible he could see everything and everyone in the village. But his eyes only saw one person, and that was a girl around the age of 16; his age. She had shoulder-length bluish black hair and bangs that covered her eyes most of the time. She was wearing a bulky white and purple jacket and black Capri's. Her eyes were a mesmerizing purple bluish white color that only one clan in Konoha had.

Hinata didn't have to watch Sasuke anymore. Since he hasn't tried to escape yet. But if he does she's back at his house. She had moved back to the Hyuga compound that morning and was now preparing for the Konoha's Sweetheart Pageant.

Sasuke was ready to admit it. He thought the Hyuga heiress was cute. He liked her just a little bit. But he had to remember his mission which was to kill Itachi. He had only to goals in life Avenge his family and rebuild the Uchiha clan. But then a thought struck him. What if he died while killing Itachi? Then there would be know Uchiha's. But he couldn't rebuild the clan now because what if he gets all caught up in rebuilding his clan that Itachi comes and kills them all again? Or what if Sasuke never avenges his clan? What would he do then? Sasuke thought up his options he only had 2. But it was impossible to choose. Compromise the greatest thing ever invented. Sasuke smirked at his only choice left.

------

" Let's go in there next." Ino pointed to the fancy dress shop.

" Okay." Tenten and Temari said.

" Huh?" Hinata was in her own little word and had snapped out of her thoughts when her friends all looked at her still body.

" Ino was saying we should go into that dress shop." Tenten told her.

" Oh yea that sounds like fun." Hinata smiled. The four girls walked into the shop and three of them immediately ran to different dresses and started picking them up and running to the dressing rooms.

Hinata just continued her thoughts from before. Of course they were concerning Sasuke. When were her thoughts not about him. Ever since she moved back to the Hyuga compound she was thinking; more like missing Sasuke. She's only been separated from him for 6 hours and yet he's the only thing on her mind. Tenten was still mad at him for ruining her shirt and Ino was still mad at him from years ago.

Hinata somewhat felt a connection to Sasuke, and when they were apart she had an aching feeling in her chest( A/n: Where her heart's located.) She shrugged off the feeling every once in a while.

She had to prepare for the Konoha Sweetheart Pageant which was in late October. 3 weeks from today. The last day of September. Hinata remembered that she started babysitting Sasuke on The 18th of August which was about 4 weeks ago. Thinking of Sasuke made the aching feeling in her chest come back.

" Hinata, Hinata. HINATA!" Ino called snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

" Huh, what?" Hinata asked jumping up from her seat.

" Hinata are you okay you've been in a daze all day?" Ino asked with concern.

" Yea I'm fine. Oh and Ino-chan the dress looks really nice on you, you should buy it." Hinata complimented on the silver and black halter top dress.

" Really. Okay I'll buy it." Ino went back to the dressing room to put on her regular clothes.

Tenten came out next in a light pink spaghetti strap dress that reached her ankles and had a slit in the side that went to her mid-thigh. Their was a rhinestone dragon that went all the way up to the strap of the dress.

" Hey Hinata what do you think?" Tenten asked. She twirled around to show the complete dress.

" It's looks super cute on you Tenten-chan you should buy it."

" Awesome!" Tenten cheered and went back to the dressing room.

Then came Temari sporting a really short dress. Her dress was a black strapless and the skirt of the dress reached Temari's upper thigh. Their was a cute white bow in the middle of the top part and a short slit on both sides of the dress showing the even more of Temari's legs.

" Um, Temari, that dress is um really you I guess." Hinata the conservative one said.

" Well I really like it so I'm getting it." Hinata wondered when Temari would wear it since she wasn't from Konoha she wasn't in the pageant.

Ino and Tenten came out in there regular clothes and put the dresses they picked out on the counter.

" Hey Hinata aren't you going to get anything?" Tenten asked her.

Hinata got up and looked around the store for a bit. " I guess so." She said browsing through some stuff.

Hinata picked out a light blue long sleeved dress. It had a reasonable v-neck and embedded in rhinestones was flowers all over. It was absolutely stunning. Hinata ran and tried it on.

" Wow, Hinata that dress looks awesome on you." Ino said.

" Yeah, you look super hot." Temari said.

" It looks so cute!" Tenten chirped.

Hinata decided to buy the dress.

-------

" KAKASHI! KAKASHI!" Kurenai ran as fast as she could looking for the copy-cat ninja.

" KAKASHI HATAKE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" She screamed drawing the attention of others to her.

" I swear when I find you I'm going to ring your neck." Kurenai muttered she looked back and didn't notice someone stand in front of her.

Kurenai made direct contact with his body almost knocking him down if he hadn't taken a couple of steps back catching her from falling on top of him.

" You were looking for me?" Kakashi smiled. He was greeted with a hard punch to the face that knocked him a couple of feet back.

" Hmpf." Kurenai said.

" Kurenai, what'd you do that for?" Kakashi asked rubbing his jaw.

"…" She didn't answer. But remembering why she was looking for him before she pulled Kakashi quickly to a nearby alley and pushed him harshly against the wall.

" Kurenai, you aren't trying to rape me are you." Kakashi teased. To be met by another punch in the face.

Kakashi recovered and decided to stop teasing Kurenai cause she was obviously intolerant today.

_' Must be one of those girl days.' _Kakashi thought.

" I've found out what Orochimaru's planning." Kurenai said.

" What is it?"

" He wants Sasuke-" She was cut off by Kakashi.

" Everybody knows that." He stated.

Kurenai glared at him. " He not only wants Sasuke but he also wants to use…"

-------

Hinata felt as if their was another presence in her room. She activated her Byakugan and scanned her room for an intruder. For a second she thought she saw a glimpse of red in her closet but decided against it. She deactivated her byakugan and stared at her ceiling in the daylight it was light purple but now it looked whitish blue. Hinata still felt a presence but decided to ignore it.

She blinked once. Twice. The third time she blinked red eyes were staring back at her.

" Come, Hinata." The red-eyed person whispered and pulled Hinata out of her bed. He picked up Hinata bridal style and jumped out the window.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Sasuke. She was so happy.

" Sasuke." She whispered.

Sasuke didn't know why but he felt an unknown feeling in his chest when she said his name without the san added to it or without her saying his first name first, and she didn't stutter. Sasuke learned that when Hinata was afraid or nervous she stuttered.

With Hinata in his arms Sasuke jumped from roof building to roof building. Sasuke before thought up the theory that with Hinata around he wouldn't be able to be an avenger anymore but when Hinata wasn't around Sasuke couldn't do anything right.

He learned this the hard way when while he was training he got this aching feeling in his chest at the thought of Hinata and it hurt worse than any pain possible, and he accidentally stabbed himself in the thigh which still didn't hurt worse than the pain in his chest so Sasuke needed to see her; be with her; and talk to her.

Sasuke arrived at his destination. The Hokage's Mountain. He placed Hinata gently down on the rough surface of the mountain and sat beside her Indian-style.

Neither of them needed to say anything they just enjoyed each others presence. Sasuke enjoyed the quiet anyway he could always think.

" Um…Sasuke."

" Hn."

Hinata blushed a couple of shades of red. " Sasuke, c-can I-I um r-rest my h-head o-on your s-shoulders?" She asked looking away from him.

He smirked. " Sure Hinata." Sasuke lay back and Hinata rested her head on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her. He stared up at the sky and thought. But Sasuke also got a warm feeling in his chest and being with Hinata which made him happy.

Hinata fell asleep on Sasuke and had a smile on her face.

--------

Kurenai and Kakashi ran as fast as they could to the Hyuga compound. They hid from the guards and managed to jump through Hinata's bedroom window.

" Where is she?" Kurenai whispered frantically.

Kakashi looked around the room he opened the closet to find a strand of black hair with his sharingan he knew it had to be Sasuke's because the smell of it was Sasuke's shampoo.

" Apparently she's with Sasuke." Kakashi stated and they ran out to go search Sasuke's house.

--------

Dawn was breaking out and Sasuke was waking up from his dreamless slumber. He still had Hinata resting on his chest. She was sleeping ever so peacefully. Sasuke stroked her cheek ever so lightly. (A/N By cheek I mean the cheeks on her face.) Sasuke thought about a memory from a long time ago.

(**_FLASHBACK)_**

_It was early morning little five year old Sasuke woke up and ran to his brother's room were his older brother was reading a scroll. _

_" Nii-san, Nii-san will you train me today, pwease." Little toothless Sasuke begged._

_" No." His older brother replied coldly._

_" Why not, Nii-san you always promise me but you never train me." Sasuke whined._

_" Because I'm busy." _

_" But pwease. I wove you." Sasuke said trying to get his brother to train him._

_" Ok your first lesson today is never love." Itachi told his brother._

_" Why not?" Sasuke asked curious._

_" Because love only makes you weak, hate is what makes you stronger. Hate everything and everybody Sasuke, that's your lesson for today." Itachi got up and left with his scroll leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke. _

_But at that time Sasuke didn't listen to his brother no, he only started listening to him 2 years later when his brother murdered the entire clan. _

_**( END OF FLASHBACK)**_

_' Hmm. I need to investigate that does love really make you weak.' _Sasuke thought. He got up slowly and took off his jacket, he bundled it up and put it under Hinata's head and then jumped off the mountain looking for someone in love. Specifically a shinobi.

------

Shikamaru was playing shougi with Asuma and he was losing badly. Shikamaru never lost against Asuma. But his mind wandered off to Ino and Neji. Neji had sworn to win Ino's affection and well Shikamaru was afraid he'd actually succeed. Boy all of this was just to troublesome. Shikamaru just got up and left the game unfinished.

" Were are you going Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

" To see Ino." Shikamaru replied waving somewhat.

On Shikamaru's way to Ino's house he passed a jewelry store and decided to buy Ino something from in there. He walked in and looked around then pulled out his wallet and walked out.

He also passed a chocolate's store he walked in and walked out.

" Boy is everything in Konoha getting expensive." He muttered.

He settled on getting Ino one of those plastic rings you get from the toy vending machines that are only 25cents.

When he got to her house her father answered.

" Hey Shikamaru, how've you been." Her dad greeted.

" I'm fine. Is Ino here?" He asked.

" Yea, hold on." Her dad left to get Ino.

Ino came downstairs in a tank top that showed some of her stomach and sweat pants she was all sweaty too.

" Hey Shikamaru."

" Hey Ino I came here to give you this and um ask you if you wanted to go out and get some ramen." He handed her the capsule with the plastic ring in it.

Ino's eyes lit up and she even seemed happy about the plastic ring. " Of course, I'll go with you but I got to shower and change first and Shikamaru the ring is just perfect." She kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to shower.

Shikamaru smiled. He felt very reassured that Neji wouldn't win.

-----

Neji knew that to win over Ino he would need some help. So he asked Hanabi for advice but she was too depressed to give him any.

Neji thought Hanabi to be strange one minute she's making out with some guy the next she's crying about some other guy. Who knew his cousin was so popular with the boys.

So Neji thought up getting Ino some jewelry he got her a $200, 18 karat gold necklace with an amethyst stone in the middle. It was really pretty than he got her some imported chocolates from the Wind Country that were quite expensive and he also got her an engagement ring if she changes her mind about his proposal.

When he got to her house he was surprised to see Shikamaru standing in front of her door waiting. Neji was going to win Ino's affections one way or another no matter what it takes.

* * *

Next time: Neji tags along on Ino and Shikamaru's date; Orochimaru makes an appearance; and other stuff I haven't thought of yet. Have a happy December 3rd.


	14. Chapter 14: Searching For

- 14 Chapter 14: Searching For...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sasuke was on search for a couple in _' love.'_ He jumped rooftop to rooftop until he stopped at the tea shop inside the tea shop he saw an old couple looking googley eyed at each other he figured they must be in love.

He walked into the tea shop and heard the little bell on the top of the door jingle. It annoyed him.

He walked to the table the old couple was sitting at and sat down they took their gaze of each other to glance at the stranger.

" Can you teach me about love." He said it more as a demand than a question.

" Well sure, boy. You look like a strong handsome young shinobi what do you want to know?" The old woman asked him.

" Does Love make you _weak_?" The old man chuckled.

" Whoever gave you that idea, boy."

Sasuke didn't reply and the elderly woman noticed he didn't want to talk about it.

" Well when I was a young medic-nin in training, and he was a young ninja we were so in love and sure of our life then came the attack near the Rock village were he got injured badly and it was me and 3 other ninja including Tsukihiko here were unconscious or unable to move. Me being a medic-nin in training couldn't heal them that well or fight the enemy which was 5 missing-nin from the cloud and mist villages. They were S-ranked nin that only maybe ANBU could take on. I was so frightened. Afraid I would die or lose Tsukihiko. I think I was about 21 years old at the time. Now I had gone to the ninja Academy and was a chunin but I didn't really like fighting. But there really was no choice so I decided I would protect Tsukihiko and the others. It was the toughest battle of my life but in the end I was able to knock the missing-nin unconscious and I decided at that point in my life that I would become a Kunoichi to protect those I loved him I was still alive."

The old woman finished her long story, well it was long in Sasuke's opinion.

" What's the point of the story?" Sasuke asked rudely.

The old man who Sasuke learned was name Tsukihiko sighed and started speaking. " I think the point of her story is that she was so afraid of losing the ones that she loved that she became stronger and defended them not backing away from the fight until her last breath."

Sasuke just looked confused.

The Tsukihiko sighed again. " When you love someone you don't want anything bad to happen to them so you pushed your self to your limit and beyond trying to protect them until your last breath." He told Sasuke with the most serious expression on his face.

Sasuke thought it over a bit. He'd never really been in a situation like that had he. But what was he doing as an avenger wasn't he trying to avenge the death of his loved ones. Right. How ironic he thought that love would just make him weaker and keep him from killing his brother when it turns out that love was the only reason he was trying to get stronger and the only reason he even wanted to avenge his clan.

So he really pushed away all those people for nothing. Tch he really was pathetic.

-----

" So this is the girl that hold's Sasuke's heart."

" Yes, this is her, Orochimaru-sama, Hyuga Hinata. She's the heiress to the Hyuga clan." Kabuto stated.

" From what I hear the Hyuga Main branch leader has another daughter, so they won't miss her much you know what to do, Kabuto."

" Yes, sir." Kabuto saluted and Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kabuto got out his scalpel.

-----

" Where could they be?" Kurenai asked Kakashi has they jumped building from building.

" I don't know but let's keep looking." They continued their journey.

" Look there's someone up there on the Hokage mountain." Kurenai pointed.

-----

" Sorry." Kabuto told the still sleeping Hyuga in an insincere way.

He stabbed her various times and watched as the blood came out but he didn't get the same thrill he always did instead he saw his village being killed over and over he fell down from the pain.

" You got her Kakashi?" Kurenai asked keeping her focus and chakra on the genjutsu she put Kabuto in.

" Yea." He stated he placed Hinata down on the ground checking for wounds, she had none visible which means Kurenai genjutsu hit right on time.

-----

Temari stood behind a building watching Raidou train. She felt like a silly fan girl but she didn't care.

" What are you doing?" Temari stumbled shocked at the new voice.

" Gaara!" She squeaked.

" So what are you doing?"

" Um…well-"

" Isn't he the guy that you claimed is your boyfriend."

" I never claimed he was. We're still working on our relationship." Temari stated.

" You mean he doesn't know you exist and you think that he's really madly in love with you but just needs to realize it."

" Exactly except for the fact that he does know I exist, he said excuse me once to me." Temari went into a dream state.

" Whatever." Gaara walked away leaving her in her dreamy state.

-----

Kakashi and Kurenai took Hinata back to the Hyuga compound and slipped her into her bed it was now 7:45 am according to Hinata's digital alarm clock by her bedside. Hinata was safe for now but Orochimaru would be back, he does want Sasuke's body and he somewhat needs Sasuke in the village to do so.

Kurenai didn't want to leave Hinata all defenseless but she knew that it would be pretty hard for them to kill Hinata when she was in the Hyuga compound with guards everywhere and Byakugen masters that used their bloodline a lot in a day.

Her and Kakashi disappeared in poof of smoke.

----

" Hinata." Sasuke whispered to find she wasn't there. He felt that feeling in his chest again.

----

" Sasuke." Hinata whispered in her room. She stared at her surroundings. The feeling in her chest came back. _' Was it all a dream.'_ She wondered covering her chest with her hands. _' I hope not.'_

----

_' Hinata where did you go? Why did you leave? Was it because I left you for awhile?' _Sasuke thought. He felt something warm slide down his cheek, it was warm and wet.

He realized it to be a tear. He was crying. This made Sasuke all sad.

-----

Ino was unhappy. Neji was tagging along on what was supposed to be a romantic date with Shikamaru and worst of all was they were both ignoring her and competing over who was smarter or stronger but Neji ended up winning most of it because Shikamaru would feel too lazy or get distracted by the clouds.

" Nara, let's race to the bench to see who gets to sit with this lovely lady first."

Shikamaru sighed. " That's too troublesome."

" Chicken." Neji teased.

" Alright your on Hyuga." They started running.

Ino wasn't going to be treated like this that was the last straw she took off the plastic ring that Shikamaru gave her because he couldn't afford anything else and with tears in her eyes she ran off.

" Hey where'd Ino go." Shikamaru asked Neji who was trapped in the Shadow possession jutsu.

Shikamaru freed Neji from the jutsu and they wandered around the area they saw her last. A plastic ring caught Shikamaru's eye.

" How troublesome." He sighed and picked it up. Then he started walking off leaving a bewildered Neji.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long in updating but I had basketball tryouts all of last week and on Monday. Sadly I didn't make the team. But I'm going to practice and try harder next year. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and Happy Holidays although they haven't come yet. : )


	15. Chapter 15: Proud

Chapter 15: Proud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-------

October 15

Dear Diary,

Today was an average day. I stole some new black nail polish which has sparkles in it. It looks really pretty. Then I made some smoked fish. Although **_Kisame _**didn't like it much he said it could have been one of his cousins or worse his mother. But who cares it tasted good. The rest of Akatsuki liked it to we all ignore Kisame anyway.

I haven't done my weekly spying on my brother yet. Kami, I wonder when he'll finally get strong enough and _try_ to kill me. Probably never he's too weak. Why'd I let him live again. Oh yea because I love him more than any other deceased Uchiha. That's why I spared his life.

I think I'm going to go play with my barb- I mean my G.I Joe dolls now. Good bye Amy-erhm diary.

Uchiha Itachi

----

Kurenai tapped her red manicured nails on the hard surface of the desk used by the academy students. Her mind drifted back to the memory of her coming to this same place to meet her new squad.

_**( FLASHBACK)**_

_" Kurenai this is your first year teaching you think you can handle it." Asuma joked with her._

_" Yes I can handle it. How hard could it be." _

_Asuma opened the door for her. " Thank you. Where's Kakashi?" She ask before she stepped in_

_" Knowing him he'll probably be 2 or more hours late. I feel bad for his team." Kurenai laughed. _

_" Great you're here." Iruka greeted the jounin. He mentally counted._

_" Where's Kakashi?" He asked._

_" Probably home." Asuma stated. Kurenai heard Iruka grunt " Oh Great." He slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head several times. Kurenai probably would have laughed if she wasn't so anxious to meet her team. She hoped they were strong. _

_She looked around at the young genin and noticed they were all scattered around talking with their friends. She saw a pink-haired girl arguing with a blonde haired girl. She prayed to the heavens above that neither of them were on her team. She saw a blond boy and Sasuke Uchiha she knew him from when she trained Itachi when she was 16._

_She looked to again to see a genin with wild spiky hair in a ponytail taking a nap. She didn't want him on her team either. There was another genin with a ponytail who kept tripping and knocking everybody over. There was a freakily quiet one leaning on the back wall he had messy spiky hair and sunglasses. Kurenai liked his mysterious demeanor that meant he could keep information and hide well. She wanted him on her team._

_There was a loud boy talking to his dog. He was an Inuzuka. If the dog didn't prove it to her it was the red birthmarks on his cheeks all Inuzuka's were born with it. Since he was an Inuzuka he was probably could at hiding his scent and tracking people. She'd like him for her team too. _

_Kurenai scanned the room once again to see a young girl she didn't see before. The girl was watching the blond haired boy that was arguing with the Uchiha before. No one noticed her or paid any attention to her. She was well hidden in the back of the room close to the messy haired boy with sunglasses but even he didn't notice her she was crouching behind a bookcase sneaking glances at the boy. Kurenai could immediately tell the girl was a Hyuga from the lavender eyes she carried. She was good at hiding. That proved to be a good skill but what surprised Kurenai was that it seemed no one noticed the girl for a couple of kids bumped into her and didn't notice till she made a squeaking noise. _

_" Okay are you ready to meet your team, Kurenai?" Iruka asked snapping her out of her thoughts._

_" Huh, oh yes." _

_" Squad 8 come down here and meet your sensei Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka called._

_  
The Hyuga girl, the Inuzuka, and the kid with glasses came down. Kurenai learned later that the boy with sunglasses was an Aburame. She had gotten her dream squad. They didn't have much skills in the fighting department when she first met them but they were excellent at receiving, giving, and learning data without being found they were also good trackers. With Kiba's sensitive nose, Hinata's Byakugen and Shino's insects they could find just about anyone. _

( End of Flashback)

A poof of smoke snapped her out of her memories. She stared up at the person's eyes. She never saw them both at when they weren't on a mission but today she not only saw his eyes but his face as well it was absolutely gorgeous but held such boyish charm for the 29 year old male. She forced herself to stop looking at his beautiful face.

" Your late." She told him sternly.

" I'm sorry but I had to put my face on." He grinned in a silly way she had only seen the outlines of it from his mask before but now she wondered why he kept his attractive face hidden behind the navy blue mask he more. She'd never seen his face before not even when they were children.

" So what's this secret meeting all about?" He asked. She stood up from her seat and walked right past him she grabbed the back of his Chunin vest and dragged him out of the abandoned class room.

-----

She toyed with the strands of her hair swirling them around her finger. She then gave up and got off the ground of her room and climbed onto her bed she leaned against the wall clutching her knees to her chin she hid her face in her knees and started crying her heart out again. Hidden behind the shadows. Some how even though all the blinds in her room where closed and the balcony as well there still was some sunlight that managed too reach her and made her face glow even though she didn't feel all that special.

A knock came at her door.

" Go away." She said sounding muffled.

" No." The voice was a familiar. She knew he wouldn't leave she hurriedly got up and locked the door before he opened it. After she locked it though she couldn't move she was frozen.

She stared down at the ground and saw a shadow trailing out to the hall outside her door.

'_ Damn that shadow possession jutsu.' _She thought.

She was forced to unlock the door by his jutsu but since she was stuck in his jutsu she couldn't hide her tears which were still streaming no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

He came in and saw her tears. He sighed inaudibly.

He lifted his hand to hold her cheek and since she was under the shadow possession jutsu she did the same. He wiped away her tears. But she didn't do the same she looked down to see he broke the jutsu.

" I'm sorry." He whispered.

" I forgive you." She whispered back.

He took her left hand and held her ring finger. With his other hand he pulled a 25 cent plastic ring with a ruby painted on and slid it on to her ring finger.

" Does this mean we're engaged?" She asked playfully.

He thought for a second before getting down on his knee. " No this does. Will you Ino Yamanaka become my wife."

She was shocked. " But we're only 16." She said shocked.

" Yea but who cares I'm not asking you to marry me now that would be too troublesome. I'm just asking you to be my fiancé and who knows maybe Neji will finally realize that you're mine and mine only." He stated kissing her ring finger still he was on the ground kneeling waiting for her response. His black eyes staring intently into her green eyes.

" Y-yes." She blurted out.

He got up off the ground and picked her up like he would to a new bride. He carried her out of her room and out of her house and took her to who knows where.

----

Temari was on another one of her stalking sessions. She was trying so hard to get him to notice her but it didn't work and it seemed as if Gaara kept following her giving her advice that she never took because why would she take advice from her inexperienced brother who can't even get a date with Hinata.

" Temari what are you doing?" Someone asked her. Temari thought it was Gaara and snapped.

" FINE I ADMIT IT I'M STALKING TH-" She turned around to see it wasn't Gaara.

" Neji." She squeaked.

" Yes. What are you stalking again?" He asked.

" Um…well let's just forget all about that."

" Hn whatever. Hey Temari wanna go on a walk with me just to talk?" Neji asked her out of the blue.

" Um sure I guess so." Temari said.

----

" Hinata you need to concentrate more if your ever going to get stronger." Her father told her before hitting another chakra point.

She stood up. Coughed some blood up and answered him. " H-hai."

She tried to hit some chakra points on her father but he dodged swiftly. Then he hit her in the kidney. She fell over slightly. Grasping her back. She mustered up all her strength and focused all her chakra for this one attack since she couldn't continue anymore she aimed for her father's stomach. He dodged a bit but she still managed to deliver some chakra not enough to injure him just enough to give him a stomach for a while though.

" Hn." Her father smiled slightly. Hinata was ready to collapse and right when her legs gave in her father caught her which surprised her. He held her in his arms.

" Father." Hinata mumbled.

" You did very good today Hinata." He smiled faintly again.

Hinata smiled as well. Her father was proud of her for once. He was proud of only her not Hanabi, nor Neji but her. She was so happy she didn't want her body to give up on her yet. She denied her body rest and forced herself to try and stand on her own. She forced her legs with all her will power.

Hiashi was surprised his daughter which he figured would have fainted by now was standing up again he let go of his hold on her and let her walk on her own.

Hinata forced her legs to walk up the stairs and to her room but after the 5th step her body betrayed her and forced her to rest. Her knees gave in and she fell backward but instead of her sleepy body hitting the ground Hiashi caught her and carried her up to her room where he tucked Hinata under her covers and shut the light off in her room. But before he closed the door he whispered into the air to no one exactly. " Good night and sweet dreams, daughter."

* * *

Yay I finally got this chapter out. Sorry for the long wait I'm just super lazy. I'm also working on this one-shot but I can't think of an ending for it it's about Ino and Hinata's friendship. I'll probably upload it on Christmas day or tomorrow for a present to everyone. And think of this Chapter as my early Christmas present to all ou readers. I might get another Chapter for this out too since I have a week off might not though. So yea. Everyone if you could please review it would be appreciated a lot because me like reviews thye make me happy.


	16. Chapter 16: Angels, And Dreams

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or the song " Lips Like Morphine" By Kill Hannah

* * *

Hinata stared out at the beautiful night sky there was a full moon and stars scattered all over the place. She leaned on the railing of her balcony admiring the sky.

She was secretly worrying about Sasuke. She hadn't talked to or seen Sasuke since the week before well she thinks that was the last time she saw him and Hinata was really hoping that it wasn't all a dream.

Her thoughts wandered to the Konoha Sweethearts Pageant it was in a week. Hinata had to prepare herself for it since she had no clue how it was going to be judged or what she was supposed to do she only got a list of things to bring. She thought the list was pretty strange. It had regular things like formal wear but it also had strange things like catnip and sake on the list. Never the less Hinata still got all the needed supplies and was more than ready for that pageant.

Hinata's ninja skill might not have been the greatest but she could sense when someone was behind her no matter how well they hid their chakra. She had years of experience with this from watching Naruto.

She turned around to see Sasuke standing there his hair all messed up his left eye bleeding and his clothes all messed up and torn.

Hinata looked horrified. " Sasuke." She said concern evident in her voice.

He walked closer to her she could tell from the way he was limping that his right leg was injured. Before he reached her he fell but Hinata immediately caught him. She carried him into her bedroom and laid him on her bed.

She could tell he had lost a lot of weight from how light he was when she carried him.

" Who did this to you?" She asked.

He didn't reply he just blinked various times staring at the ceiling trying to avoid her eyes.

Hinata left his side for a moment to lock her door. She didn't want anyone walking in. What would her father think if he saw a bloodied beaten up **_boy_** on her **_bed_, **and nonetheless the Uchiha disgrace as her father liked to call him. Her father would probably kill him and Hinata didn't want that to happen.

Sasuke watched Hinata as she slid half of her upper body under her bed for a second and came out with a** large **medical box. Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata remove the rest of his torn up shirt without even blushing.

He felt her rub some kind of lotion on his bruises and cuts. Her soft hands rubbing the lotion felt good.

Sasuke saw on her face the same look he saw on Sakura, or Tsunade when they were operating or healing a patient. It was a look of seriousness and determination. It looked good on Hinata.

Hinata tried to disinfect most of his wounds she didn't want any of them getting infected. She really wanted to know who did this to him and was really worried for his health and safety. She wished she had healing powers like Sakura but Hyuga heirs were forbidden of becoming anything aside from the leader and a shinobi. There was no exception not even for her.

" Hello?" Temari answered the phone of her inn.

" Hey, Temari? It's Neji." The Hyuga genius said.

" Oh Hi Neji-**kun**, what's up?" Temari asked.

" Nothing really, you?"

" Same here." Temari said.

" Oh, well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the Konoha Sweethearts Pageant with me to watch it and all, since Hinata and Ino are gonna be in it and well your brothers will be judging and stuff." Neji said nervously.

" You mean like a date?" Temari helped him out a bit.

" Yea." Neji was so happy he was on a phone he didn't want her to see him blush.

" I'd l-love to." Temari said suddenly. She was happy he couldn't see her blush.

" Cool."

" Yea cool."

" So I guess I'll pick you up that day at 1." Neji said.

" Yea that sounds great."

" Okay, bye then."

" Bye." Temari waited for him to hang up but little did she know he did the same. They were waiting for awhile until Neji was called to do something and had to hang up.

When Temari heard his phone cut off she put away her phone and started dancing around the room.

" You got a date." Gaara said suddenly.

" Wha- Gaara what are you doing here?"

" I'm on vacation." He said in monotone.

" Well then go and do something vacationy(A/N Yes I know that's not a real word in the English Language)." Temari stated.

" Alright I'll go get a date." He said in Monotone again and left.

" That was weird." Temari said to herself.

Hinata was relieved to see Sasuke was gonna be okay she had finished wrapping up everything and disinfecting.

Sasuke fell asleep on her bed. Hinata just watched him. He looked so innocent and pure in his sleep. Well after she cleaned up the blood that was on his face.

Some of Sasuke's hair fell over his eyes and Hinata brushed it off his face. If she could she'd take a picture of him.

Hinata knew he couldn't spend all the time required for him to heal in her room. She couldn't keep her door locked forever. She should take him to the hospital he'd be safer there from anymore attacks. But Hinata didn't want him to go. She felt really selfish wanting to keep him here all for herself when he'd be better off in a hospital.

Hinata was now battling in her body. Her brain was telling her to take him to the hospital while her heart was saying keep him here.

Her heart won. She just plopped herself on the chair by the bed and watched him sleep. She was addicted to watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

It seemed like hours had passed and Hinata's eye lids felt heavier she blinked once. Then again after awhile. A third time but by the fourth time she didn't open her eyes again. Hinata had fallen asleep.

( Sasuke's dream)

_Sasuke was sitting on the sand at the beach. He had sand everywhere. In his swim trunks which by the way was causing him to chafe, in his hair, in between his toes and fingers, and in his nose. How it got up there is still a mystery. Sasuke saw Ino and Shikamaru tanning. Well it looked more like Ino was tanning and Shikamaru was just watching the clouds. Naruto was playing volleyball with Rock Lee, Tenten, Chouji and Kiba. Tenten and Lee were beating Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba by a lot of points._

_Gaara was having a stare down with Neji. Temari was keeping Kankuro away from the female species on the beach. Kurenai was lecturing Kakashi-sensei. Gai was scaring half the people there when he took off his clothes to reveal his orange and green speedo, and Iruka-sensei was grading tests._

_All of a sudden Konohamaru came running shouting at the top of his lungs, " The Angel has arrived, The Angel has arrived!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and all gathered around._

_Sasuke didn't want to be left out so he got up and pushed past many shinobi and kunoichi to see what the big ruckus was about. _

_As if some strange phenomenon happened the wind started blowing in one direction though and a beautiful ivory eyed girl with dark blue hair that was blowing in the wind in a perfect sexy way, wearing a lavender silk dress that was free flowing and blew in the wind in a perfect way. She had ribbons and flowers in her flowing hair._

_Sasuke really thought he saw an Angel but he knew it was only Hyuga Hinata the late bloomer, the shy girl, the one that was in love with Naruto only to have her heart broken. _

_But as Sasuke took another look at her he realized Hinata truly was an angel fallen from the sky. _

_She walked toward him everyone backed away from him to give them room. " Sasuke." She said._

" _Yes?" He gulped._

" _Sasuke, why? Why won't you let me help you?" She asked._

" _Help me with what?" He asked completely lost in her pupil-less eyes. _

" _With mending your broken heart. Why won't you let me fix it and put the pieces back together. Why won't you let me in your life for good. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Angel Hinata said in a whisper._

" _I don't know." He said truthfully. _

" _Sasuke let me tell you a secret." _

" _What is it."_

" _Hinata loves you." _

" _She does. But wait aren't you Hinata?"_

" _Partially. I'm Hinata's inner person, and I know you love her as well."_

" _How would you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously._

" _Because I met your hot inner self and he told me, by the way he's much nicer and hotter than you." _

" _Hn." Sasuke replied looking away._

_( End of Sasuke's dream)_

Sasuke woke up to the sun hitting his face. He saw Hinata stir a bit in an arm chair.

Before Hinata could even get out of the chair she was met with Sasuke's lips crushing against hers.

" **_I want a girl with lips like Morphine. Knock me out every time they touch me." _**

Hinata slowly eased into the addicting kiss and subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke put his arms under her armpits and held the frame of her back pushing her more against him.

"**_I wanna feel a kiss just crush me and break me down." _**

Sasuke didn't want to ever let go. This was his first kiss with a girl( A/N seeing as Naruto accidentally kissed him in the academy)

It was Hinata's first kiss ever and it was quite enticing. She felt electricity run through her body and she liked the feeling. She was never letting go.

Sasuke broke the kiss for a moment to breathe and say something.

" You -pant pant- know that I love you right." Sasuke said.

Hinata took a deep breathe in and let it out. " Hai. Did you know that I love you too."

" Hai." Then he took her lips with his own and they continued their addicting kiss.

" _**Knock me out, Knock Me out, Cause I've waited for all my life, to be here with you tonight. I want a girl with lips like Morphine with a kiss that leaves me gasping and I wanna feel that lightning strike me and burn me down.**_

_**Knock me out, knock me out, cause I've waited for all my life, to be here with you tonight. Just put me on my back, knock me out again, I want a girl with lips like Morphine knock me out every time they touch me.**_

**_I wanna a girl with lips like morphine to knock me out. See I've waited for all my life to be here with you tonight just put me on my back knock me out again."_**

* * *

Sorry it took so long. But my laptop was attacked by the evil dust bunnies and went to the doctor for a week and then when it came back all my files were gone including microsoft works and I only had word pad so I figured out how to download open office and I wanted to get this Chapter out today because Today's My birthday. So I wanted to do something special for everyone. That's why this chapter's pretty short also I have writer's block and needed a filler chapter till I get to the Konoha Sweethearts Pageant and I was listening to it's Raining all the time by Kill Hannah. Originally the kiss scene was going to be in the rain but by the time I got to it I was listening to Lips Like Morphine and was hit with new inspiration. I know this isn't much of a filler chapter it has too much excitement but I love it anyways. Now remember reviews make me happy and It's my birthday today and none of my friends remembered except for one. 


End file.
